


Destroyer

by jacobmybeloved



Series: Far Cry 5 - Little Lamb [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Far Cry 5 AU, Forced Relationship, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Violence, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Violence, all the sex, also hints of soulmate AU though no stated directly, cunninglingus, hints of Stockholm Syndrome, rook, rook deputy, some good old hip thrusting if you know what I mean, underage attraction hinted at from a previous work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobmybeloved/pseuds/jacobmybeloved
Summary: The first seal has been opened: Following the attempted arrest of Joseph Seed, the young deputy Nayeli Lamb finds herself in the middle of an all-out Holy War between the residents of Hope County and the Project at Eden's Gate. With the rest of the Sherrif's department MIA, Nayeli strikes up alliances with those who would stand against Joseph Seed and his "Children" and in turn, find her missing surrogate family. As for the Project at Eden's Gate, infighting threatens to undo all they have worked for as each Seed has their own conflicting obsession with the young Lamb. To complicate matters more, the Little Lamb begins to realize that her feelings for one enemy could spell doom for herself and her allies. Can Nayeli stop the Project or will her actions lead to Hope County's undoing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for checking out the last part (maybe?) of the Nayeli Lamb series. This arc will follow bits of the main story elements of the Farcry 5 video game but will, for the most part, diverge into original subplot territory (I hope). I'm sort of writing as I go so there may be some continuity errors that slip past. I will hopefully be uploading on a weekly basis as I would like to have this completed before Fall semester picks up again.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :)

CAST:

  
Charlotte OC as:

[](https://ibb.co/LR34Rzs)

  
Amara Karan as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/6ZpbSLF)

Tokala Black Elk as:

[ ](https://ibb.co/12MBDrC)


	2. Chapter 2

_“I told you God wouldn’t let you take me.”_

Josephs words, though soft as a whisper, boomed through the young deputy’s ears over the sound of crackling fire. Even his touch burned through her sleeved arm as she attempted to grasp for the headset dangling tantalizingly before her. The heat and smoke of the fire threatened to suffocate everything within its presence. 

She could remember the eyes, those blue piercing eyes as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Unknown to her, they were debating their next action. He had reached for the belt that kept her in her compromising position. Was he going to take her? 

The shouting had interrupted his plan. The following moments came in bits and pieces... Reaching out screaming, trying to grasp Hudson as multiple hands dragged her away. Nayeli felt like she was in hell itself. Her escape from the helicopter, her mad dash through the woods. The image of a plane barrelling towards Burke and herself as they attempted to escape in a pick up was the last image she remembered before gravity seemed to pull them into the dark abyss of the lake. 

Nayeli woke up with a jolt, the sort of, falling in your dream jolt that would wake you up in the middle of the night. She was shivering, her clothes drenched and her vision still blurry. It did not come to realization that she was bound until she attempted to stand, falling back onto her behind. Nayeli blinked her eyes rapidly trying to clear her vision, panic setting in as soon as she realized she was bound by zip ties to a metal bed frame. _No...this is not happening_. One glance around the room told her this was not somewhere she wanted to be. The radio off a few feet from her screeched before only the sound of white noise could be heard, drawing her attention upwards. 

When she saw the unknown man standing in front of where the radio sat, trepidation began to overwhelm her. “Who are you?” she demanded, though, given her current predicament, she was probably not in the best position to be asking questions. The man’s back was turned towards her. He shut off the radio, making Nayeli’s own breathing the loudest noise in the room. “Do you know what this means?”

The man turned to face her. He was an older gentleman, not one she was familiar with. “Means the roads have all been closed. Phone lines cut. Means there no radio signals going in or out of the valley.” With each statement, he took a step forward before taking a seat in a chair placed before her. Nayeli tried to yank herself free as he approached but her efforts were futile. “But mostly, means we’re all fucked.” 

As he sat in the chair, the lighting made his face clear, recognition becoming almost immediate. Nayeli knew the man before her only as Old Dutch. Her mother dealt with him mostly when he’d come in, a bit eccentric. Paranoid almost. Nayeli attempted to regain some of her composure as she addressed him.

“What do you mean?” Why am I here?”

“The Seeds, the Peggies, they all think the worlds coming to an end. The Great Collapse. Now they've been waiting for years...waiting for somebody to come along and fulfill their prophecy. To kick off their goddamn holy war, well you sure shit kicked.” he asserted. Nayeli’s face scowled, taking offense at what seemed to be an accusation that this was her fault. “I was just following orders.”

Dutch, already seeming irked by her presence and whatever shitstorm was occurring in the outside world. “Smartest thing for me to do is hand you over-” he was standing up now, pulling a pocket knife from one of his pockets. Nayeli tensed up as he approached her, but when she realized he was cutting her restraints, she relaxed a bit. “There’s dry clothes in the locker by the door. We need to find a way to unfuck this situation.”

As he walked away, Nayeli pulled herself up, a puzzled look on her face. “”How do you suppose we do that?”

Dutch sort of scoffed as he turned to her, “How else, kid? We need to build a resistance. Eli and the Whitetails are the best chance we got right now, but without any radio signal, we’re just sitting in the dark.” Nayeli’s expression spoke volumes of how confused she was. This entire night, day, whatever was fucked. Her new-family for all she knew was at the mercy of Joseph’s groupies, and right now, Old Man Dutch was the closest thing she had to an ally. All this talk about resistances and the Whitetails just had her head spinning a circle, but she simply nodded her head in acknowledgment. “Sure, sure. Just...just tell me what you want me to.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running around an entire island had not been what Nayeli had in mind when she told Dutch she’d do whatever he needed hours prior. By the time she had climbed down from the radio tower, Dutch was already blowing up her radio. “Kid! You need to get back here ASAP. There’s something you need to see.”

Nayeli wasn’t sure what this something was going to entail when she returned to Dutch’s bunker, but when she saw John’s mug on the television screen and Hudson, obviously bruised, gagged and bound, her blood boiled. Before Dutch could object, Nayeli grabbed a bag and just started shoveling supplies into it. “I have to go get her.” 

“”That’s suicide kid. Radio’s been lighting up faster than a firecracker, John’s already taken half the valley from the sound of it. Place will be crawling with Peggies. We need to get a hold of Eli and the militia.”

“Dutch, I understand, but as far as I know…-” she stammered, the next words she spoke were ones that she did not want to speak. “-as far as I know, Deputy Pratt and Sheriff Whitehorse are already dead. At least I know Hudson is alive, and I know she’s in the Valley. I can’t leave her with that… _man_.  
The image of Hudson being dragged away and now appearing on the television at John’s mercy left Nayeli disturbed; and by the time she had fled from the helicopter, she had no idea whether Whitehorse and Pratt had been taken - or burned alive in the crash. “I have to find her.” 

Dutch leaned back in the chair he sat in, removing his glasses to rub the area between his eyes, knowing there was no way he was going to talk the young Lamb out of it. “Alright kid. But you’re gonna need backup.” Dutch stood and marched over to a map sprawled on the wall, pointing to one spot in particular in Holland Valley. “Lamb of God Church. Picked up some radio chatter from Grace Armstrong. You’ll want her on your side.” Nayeli nodded in acknowledgement. She really only knew the Armstrongs by reputation. Long line of soldiers. She threw her supply bag over her shoulder, along with a compound bow and quiver she had napped from some cultists during her run through the island. As she went to leave, Dutch called for her, “Kid, I know I’ve already asked a lot of you but- if you manage to stop by Rae Rae’s pumpkin farm along the way, let me know. Closest thing I got to family at this point.” Nayeli could feel his worry pouring off of his persona, though Dutch did not seem like the sort of person to wear his emotions on his sleeve. “Tried getting a radio call out to her but all I got is silence.” 

There was a tight pressure in her chest. Her tasks seemed simple but she knew that in the time that had passed between the crash and to this very moment inside Dutch’s bunker, anything could have happened. She was going to be walking in blind to whatever hell was happening up there, and if this island was of any indication, it was not good. But she knew she had to do it. It was the least she could do considering he had saved her life.

“Of course Dutch. I’ll radio you once I’m there.” 

Nayeli knew once she walked out of this bunker, there was a one-hundred percent chance that she would be dead by the end of the day. But she was going to put up one hell of a fight until that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United with Grace Armstrong and Boomer, Nayeli begins taking steps in taking back the valley from Eden's Gate. The deputies disruption of their plans leads to the Seed's taking immediate action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I've written a lot more than I expected to actually get done so I'm thinking I'll probably try to upload two chapters a week, at least for the next two weeks or so, and then go back to one chapter a week.
> 
> If that changes I will definitely make a note of it :) Thank you for reading!

Despite the abundance of rain clouds and fog the past few days, the night sky was surprisingly clear. Nayeli laid on her back, eyes wide open as she took in every single star that was within her eye’s reach. She would always miss the beaches and cool ocean waters of California, but the light pollution there kept her from the beauty hanging just over her head. Simple moments like this made her forget just how fucked everything had become.

Boomer was snuggled up against her, watching as Grace sat idly across from the crackling fire. Nayeli had done as Dutch asked. She had gone to Rae Rae’s but what she found there was fresh out of a nightmare. Dutch was speechless when she gave him the news over the radio. She imagined he had mourned after they disconnected. The only remnant left of Rae Rae was the furry creature who now claimed her as his master.

Nayeli turned to Grace, who had now taken up her rifle. Always on guard. Always so quiet. What ghosts from the war had she brought home with her, Nayeli wondered.

“Do you really think we can take on Fall’s End with just the two of us?” the deputy asked. There was a slight whine from Boomer, as he lifted his head to looked at her inquisitively.

“Okay, the three of us.”

Grace was intimidating, to say the least, so when she did not respond, Nayeli could feel herself become anxious, not wanting to annoy her by asking again. Grace made a snickering noise before finally responding.

“Figure so long as you know how to use that bow, we go in at sundown tomorrow. Quietly. By the time they realize what’s happening, they’ll all be dead.”

Nayeli cleared her throat, a sign of being uncomfortable with the way Grace spoke. Grace was a veteran. She did her time in the military. She’s been face to face with death on multiple occasions and taken the lives of those that would have taken hers. Nayeli had been playing cop for only a few months. When she did shoot to kill, it left her in shock. Every kill following the helicopter crash she got resulted in her feeling nauseous.

“Does it get easier?” Nayeli asked sheepishly. She turned her head to gage Grace’s expression. There was none.

“No. It doesn’t.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean, we _lost_ Fall’s End?” John sneered as the cultist before he got down on his knees, frightened. 

“They took us by surprise. Came at sun fall, silent as night sir. I came here as fast as I could.”

Jacob was leaning back in his chair, sharpening a knife when he heard the familiar sound of a slap, as the cultist fell to the ground. Jacob simply glanced up and went back to sharpening his knife. The sound of the hit brought back memories he had pushed back so far into his mind, he had forgotten they were there. 

Joseph walked into John’s great room only a few moments later, tailed by one Faith. Joseph glanced to the cultist on the ground before his eyes darted to John, visibly disappointed by his brother's behavior.

“John. Actions like this will not be tolerated, lest your wrath consume you.” he spoke as he went to the man’s side, gently assisting him to his feet. 

John seemed flustered and embarrassed in Joseph’s presence, not knowing that he was inbound to his ranch. “Forgive me brother, but we have received news that Fall’s End is no longer in our grasps. The deputy and some help have stolen the town from us.” 

Joseph dismissed the cultist as he addressed the problem at hand, “Yes, I am well aware. This is quite the loss.” Joseph remained standing as Faith took a seat near Jacob, who had the faintest of grins on his face. The girl had taken Fall’s End with no casualties. That was impressive. He knew he had been right when he saw a fire in her all those years prior. Joseph seemed to notice as well.

“While her tenacity is one to be admired, we must work twice as hard to keep this under control.”

Joseph had begun to pace the length of the room, his thoughts his own. Jacob knew this pace. _God_ was speaking to him.

“I want her brought to me. By any means necessary. She will see the errors of her way. She will see our truth as her own.”

He was now facing his three other siblings. Everything he did, he did for his family. She did not know it yet, but he knew Nayeli was meant to be a part of this. God had deemed it so. “Brothers. Sister. I am putting my faith in each of you. Prep her however you need to, but no harm is to come to her.”

John, ever the one to please, and Faith, as ever so intimidated by Joseph, approached him, kneeling before him, taking his hand into their own. “Your will shall be done Father.” they almost said in unison. Jacob however, remained in his seat, shoving his knife back into its sheath. Trusting Faith and John to bring Nayeli in was like trusting one of his Judges not to completely devour one of Eli’s Whitetails he had imprisoned. Jacob knew the best chance she had was if he got to her first. Joseph could have her as a part of their family but Jacob still wanted her as his right hand Chosen. He knew though, if he put her through the trials, she would never forgive him. It was a calculated risk he had to take.

Jacob could feel Joseph’s gaze turn to his direction, waiting for his older brother to acknowledge his commandment, just as their other siblings had. Jacob simply nodded. 

It was time to go hunting. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damnit.”

Nayeli had been fiddling with her radio for almost an hour now, waiting for Grace and Boomer to return from their hunt. The reception in the southeast area of the Valley was particularly spotty, but she swore she had heard some chatter on the incoming side. Whether it was Hudson was left to be determined. 

They had liberated Fall’s End just a few days ago and had stayed there to recuperate and restock supplies. But supplies meant they needed currency and Nayeli had no way of accessing her own stash at the current moment due to the fact that all hell had broken loose. So, here they were, neck deep in the woods, hunting for whatever came across their paths. Nayeli took a break from messing with the radio to just take a moment to breathe. She was already losing count of how many days had passed since things went tits up. Her eyes settled on the sun as it hovered just over the horizon line, signaling the end of another day. She was beginning to feel slightly anxious. Grace and Boomer had been gone for longer than she anticipated.

Nayeli slid down the boulder she had been sitting on, resting against it as she tried one last attempt to get some sort of incoming signal. A loud static sound startled her, before the brief hint of a voice could be heard. Nayeli frantically attempted to adjust the radio to clear up the noise.

“-one hear us- County- Jail- I repeat- This is Sheriff Whitehorse, if you are in need of shelter head to the Hope County Jail-”

The young deputies eyes widened, immediately followed by tears of joy. Earl was alive. Nayeli raised the radio to her mouth as she tried to establish contact. “Earl, EARL, can you hear me? It’s Nayeli!” 

The signal had been lost, as only white noise responded to her cries. _This is okay, this is okay_. Nayeli quickly began gathering her things. She had a destination set, and knowledge that one member of her newfound family was still alive and out of cultist hands. For now. Though it pained her knowing she was willingly leaving behind Hudson, she had no clear path on how to find her. At least if she reconveyed with Whitehorse, they could formulate a plan to rescue her.

As she gathered the last of her stuff, the sound of distant gunfire made her jolt. Nayeli scanned the trees, trying to pinpoint the direction of the shooting. She need not look further as the sound became louder. Boomer and Grace emerged from the trees, running at full speed, the headlights of ATV’s trailing them. 

“Nayeli run!” Grace yelled, turning back to fire off a few shots before reverting back into a sprint. 

Nayeli grabbed her pack and without a second thought began to run, much like the night of the bonfire. She could still hear Pratt’s voice ringing through her ears, as clear as day. The sun had set at this point so she was relying purely on her eye’s ability to make out debris as she ran. Grace and Boomer were approximately ten yards to her right, as she could barely make out their figures in the darkness. Their bodies were quickly highlighted by the beams from the multiple ATV’s as they drew closer, the cultists shouts becoming louder.

“We just need the deputy! Use the bliss bullets!”

They were after her. If they caught her, they’d kill Boomer and Grace for sure once she was captured. She knew outrunning the ATV’s was impossible, but she could at least draw them away from her companions. Nayeli took her bag, and looked in Grace’s direction, shouting. “Grace! Take this! I’ll find you!” She tossed the bag as far as she could, Grace shouting at her, asking her what the hell she was doing. But Nayeli had already made a sharp left turn, the lights of the ATV’s following her. _Good. This will give them a chance to get to safety_. As for her own safety, well, it was something she had to work on moving higher on her list of priorities.

Nayeli continued to run, her legs burning and screaming for relief. When the bullet hit her, it had felt like a paintball pellet exploded across her back. It made her stumble, but she got back to her feet. The next one sent her face first into a mound of grass and leaves. Nayeli attempted to get to her feet, she immediately fell back down to the ground, dizziness keeping her from moving too quickly. 

_What...what is happening…_

Nayeli lay on the ground as the ATV’s parked alongside her. Nayeli could barely feel the cultist’s place their hands on her as they hoisted her up; she felt like a cloud surrounding by tiny balls of light floating around her. Despite not knowing where she was being taken...this...this was nice, she thought, as her eyes shut. There was no pain, no worry, no anxiety...

_Let me stay like this forever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's behavior towards the young deputy continues to fill Joseph with concern. Betrayal begins to sow it's seed within the confines of the Seed family as an unexpected ally helps Nayeli escape the new predicament she has found herself in.

When news had arrived that the Lamb had been captured, Joseph had been filled with relief. Her little insurrection had been short-lived. Though the loss of Fall’s End was a temporary, detrimental blow, they would have it back in no time; now that news of the deputy’s capture would spread across the County, snuffing out any rise of morale in this so-called resistance. 

Joseph had remained at John’s Ranch when the news came, so he immediately got into his personal vehicle and headed to where his Children had taken her. Seeing as how it was John’s men that had captured her, he knew they would have taken her immediately for her Baptism. Lest they waste no time in inducting her into their family. When they arrived at the river bank, Joseph was pleased to see his brother John, seemingly encompassing the deputy’s face in his hands as they stood in the water. 

It was short-lived, however, as John’s hands snaked around Nayeli’s neck, throwing her down into the water, holding her there as she struggled to get free. Joseph, eyes widened with both horror and anger emerged from his vehicle, shouting, “John!”

John was quick to bring the deputy back up from the water, as she gasped and coughed, her bound hands reached for her neck. The other Children stood by and watched as Joseph marched to the edge of the river. Jacob had mentioned to Joseph that John had a sort of, sadistic obsession with the young Nayeli, which seemed to escalate with the night of Sokanon’s murder. Joseph had foolishly paid no mind to it though, not until now. Joseph tried to not let his own anger get the best of him as he watched John back away from the Deputy, almost cowering before his brother. “Do you mock the cleansing John?”

“No Joseph.” John had responded sheepishly. 

Joseph’s eyes settled on Nayeli: her long-hair clung to her body, which was shaking from the brush of cold air against her wet skin. He noticed the dark circles beginning to form under her eyes, and the bruises and cuts that littered the exposed parts of her body. Yet despite it all... _so beautiful_. 

“Bring her to me…” Joseph beckoned. John looked hesitant, almost like he was scared to lay a hand on her after being caught red-handed being overtly aggressive with her. John took her arm and led her up to the shore. Joseph reached his hands out to Nayeli, his fingers barely brushing against her face before she flinched away from him. The image of a young Nayeli flashed through his mind, as he encompassed her face during their first encounter ten years prior. How the seemingly shy teenager then became the woman before him now was astounding. John held Nayeli in place, despite her attempt to move her face away from Joseph, as he clasped her face in his hands. She seemed to still be under the effects of the Bliss, as her eyes were slightly glazed over, but he knew that she was for the most part, “present”.

“Despite all that you have done...you are not beyond salvation….You’re not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the Grace of God.”

Joseph stroked her cheek, causing a hitch in her breathing. Her mouth opened to speak, “Joseph...I don’t…I don’t understand why you’re doing this.”

Joseph gazed upon her tenderly. How could he explain to her that this was God’s Will? That despite being away for ten years, fate had brought her back. She had opened the first seal. Who was to say she would not lead to the others opening? No...she had to become a part of his flock, for the sake of all. She was the key to the new world. Joseph continued to caress her cheek, despite her obvious uncomfortable stature. “You have been given a gift. Now it remains to be seen if you choose to embrace it...or cast it aside.”

As he let his hands fall from her face, she seemed to relax a bit. In time, he was sure, she would welcome his touch. For now, though, he had to give it time. Joseph gestured for his children to take Nayeli to the van waiting to take her to John’s bunker where she would finish her Atonement. John remained where he stood, his head hung low as Joseph approached him. Reaching out, Joseph gently placed his hand behind John’s head, bringing their foreheads together.

“Nayeli shall reach the Atonement, or the Gates of Eden shall be shut to you John.” spoke just above a whisper, before releasing his brother. John kept his eyes lowered, but responded, “Yes Joseph.”

After their separation, Joseph wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with his brothers. Each had been through their own personal hell, and he wanted to give each of his brothers the life they had never had. John’s own wrath though...he knew it would be his undoing. And if he continued on his sadistic behavior towards Nayeli...well, something would need to be done.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jacob took pleasure in hearing the mag click into his personal sniper. He had not actively used this in quite some time so this would make for a good warmup. When he had heard John’s men nabbed Nayeli a few hours prior, he was infuriated. Not so much at John, but himself. How could he be slipping up this bad? _Guess my age is really catching up to me_. Jacob had been halfway to the Whitetail mountains when Nayeli’s capture came in over the radio. He wasted no time in returning. 

Being that there was only one winding road up to John’s bunker, Jacob settled in and waited patiently upon a hilltop, the darkness, and trees providing cover for him. The moment Nayeli reached John’s bunker, Jacob knew that fire in her would be snuffed out quickly, or he would incidentally kill her. Despite this being a step backward for the Project...he knew that he was doing what was best. They would need strong fighters following the Collapse, not complacent, blissed out over-grown children. _Besides, could Joseph really trust John to be alone with Nayeli without supervision?_

He took point, the crosshair settled on the road. Like clockwork, the headlights of the van carrying Nayeli swerved around the corner. Then he took his shot. He lowered his weapon, watching as the van struggled for control with the blown out tire before swerving off the road down the hillside. 

“Perfect”. Jacob strapped his rifle to his back, abandoning his post as he slid down the hillside, trailing after the van. He first checked on the driver, bloody but alive, and unconscious. He then proceeded to the rear, jerking the door open, only to be pounced on by one deputy knocking him to the ground. He grunted as she yelled, trying to hit him with her bound fists, but after a few moments when she realized her opponent was not fighting back she paused. He could tell she was still under the effects of the bliss judging by the milkiness of her eyes, but her hazel eyes were beginning to pierce through, meaning its effects were wearing off. He found himself staring a bit too long before sitting up, Nayeli now being cradled in his lap. “Little lamb.” 

She was obviously shaken up from the crash, and it seemed she had earned a few bruises and cuts. Her hands were still bound but she reached out, grasping onto his dog tags, just to verify his identity. “Jacob. Wh-what are you doing here?” 

“Giving you one more chance to change your mind. Plus, I doubt you’d really want to be John’s house guest..” Jacob carefully maneuvered himself to where he could pick her up and sat her down gently. He kneeled beside her as he took out his knife, cutting her restraints. Despite the darkness, he could see the curl of Nayeli’s lips forming a grin. “You are persistent.” she smirked.

The darkness hid his face for the most part, and while she was still under the influence of the bliss he knew she could not see his face, so he allowed himself a faint smile. “So I’ve been told.” The smile from Nayeli’s face faded eventually. He was already yearning to see it again. “You already know my answer Jacob.” He nodded. “Doesn’t hurt to ask.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Nayeli spoke, “Why are you so insistent on me joining you, Jacob?”

“You are my top candidate for the Chosen. Eden’s Gate needs soldiers. You have potential.”  
Nayeli let out a laugh at his statement, which caught the eldest Seed off guard. _Maybe the bliss wasn’t wearing off after all._ The deputy scooted closer to him, making him tense as she reached out to him again. 

“I think it’s more than that.” 

Her hand brushed against his cheek as she leaned in, her lips pressing against his opposite cheek. The softness of her lips against his scarred face was something he never wanted to forget as she pulled away. For a brief moment, he was tempted to pull her back in. To feel her lips against his and his hands coursing through her silky-looking hair. He wanted to take in all of her, every inch. She was right. It was _more_ than that.

Jacob stood, assisting Nayeli to her feet. Her eyes seemed back to normal, so she would be able to make her way back to her companions on her own. Neither of them really knew what to say at this point, so he began to take his leave without another word. Nayeli’s hand was quick to grasp onto his arm, pausing his movement. 

“Thank you. For saving me.” she said. Jacob could’ve just taken her now. There was nothing stopping him. She had no weapons, no way to fight him off. He could have her back in his territory without a second thought. But he didn’t act upon it. He wanted her to come to him. And if she didn't, well, he knew just where to find her.

“Don’t thank me little lamb.” he spoke plainly.

Nayeli released her grasp on him, allowing him to continue on his way and her to go reunite with her companions. He knew it was only a matter of time. She would come knocking at his door. And when she did, he would not let her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just can't contain myself, and I'm sharing this chapter a bit ahead of schedule. I pretty much have chapters 4-7 already typed up but I trying to resist the urge to post them so close together!
> 
> I just wanted to share this one a bit early (meant for tomorrow) because the next few days will be hectic and I promised at least one chapter a week if not two for you guys :)
> 
> Plus, we're getting closer to the "good stuff", and my anticipation is just through the roof. Anyway, thank you for sticking with me and reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Jacob's rescue, Nayeli turns her attention to the east in search of her surrogate father. Faith introduces Nayeli to the Bliss. Nayeli's purpose is called into question as she questions what's real and what's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be posting two additional chapters back to back tonight or tomorrow morning. I have two chapter outlines I need to finish and then onto the next project! Nayeli related of course :)
> 
> Please Enjoy!

“Sharky, did you build that flamethrower yourself?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Just wondering how far away I should stay.”

Peaches and Boomer made a low growl, concurring with Grace’s caution about their latest companion. Nayeli couldn’t help but smile as Sharky seemed to take offense, and was quick to retort that the duct tape would suffice in holding his weapon together. _Somethings never change_. Following her rescue from John, Nayeli was quick to regroup with Grace and Boomer, even liberating the Rye household and stealing back Nick’s airplane from John Seed’s Ranch as a big “Fuck you” gesture after forcing her to undergo one of his _baptisms_. With air support now on their side, they had a better chance of spotting the cultists movements, and a higher chance of finding Hudson. In the meantime, Nayeli was focused on finding the sole member of her family that she knew was alive: Whitehorse.

Getting into the Henbane had been easier than anticipated, so they made good time as they approached the County Jail. Nayeli’s heart was bursting with excitement to be reunited with Whitehorse. She estimated it had been a couple weeks since she had declared him to be dead, but hearing him on the radio days prior had reignited the hope that everything was going to work out once they regrouped. If anyone could handle being under pressure it was the Sheriff. 

They were about 150 meters away when explosions began to go off followed by the sound of gunfire and yelling. Nayeli’s stomach sunk as dread overfilled her. _No_. 

“We gotta move!” Grace shouted.

Nayeli drew her bow as she followed after the furry companions that darted out ahead as Grace and Sharky flanked her. It was naive of her to think that the Peggies would not try to take the jail, one of the few havens in this fucking nightmare. Everything happened so fast once they reached the jail’s parking lot. Nayeli could only remember knocking her arrow and taking down Peggie after Peggie, like it was becoming second nature. Grace took up a spot in the distance, sniping off strays while Boomer and Peaches took care of those who would try flanking them. And Sharky- well, Sharky did what he did best as Eden’s Gate vehicles began to explode left and right. 

Opposite of the metal gate, through the metal bars, Nayeli spotted a familiar figure, fighting off those that got past the defenses. 

“Whitehorse!” Nayeli cried as she drew near. Whitehorse looked to her direction, unable to believe his eyes. Nayeli and Whitehorse began to approach the gate simultaneously, but Nayeli paused as a figure darted towards the Sheriff. She could spot the milkiness of his eyes and the face mask covering the lower half of his face from where she stood; the same as the man whose life she had taken in order to protect Hudson in what seemed like months ago. 

Nayeli was a few feet from the Gate when the Sheriff reached it, to which she immediately began to shout at him, “Get down!”

The Sheriff did not hesitate and dropped to a crouch as Nayeli prepared her bow, the head of her arrow positioned just between the bars as she released it. The arrow found it’s target between the man's eyes, knocking him onto his back, dead. The rest of the Peggie’s had begun to retreat at this point, allowing Whitehorse a chance to unlock the door of the gate, and giving Nayeli her chance to burst through.

“Oh my god.” she cried as she rushed at the older man. Their arms flew around each other, with Nayeli’s enthusiastic dash almost knocking down Whitehorse. “I thought you were dead. I thought everyone else was dead-” Nayeli exclaimed as she clutched onto him. Whitehorse held her close like he was scared she wasn’t real.

“Rook...Nayeli, I’m so glad to see you in one piece.” Nayeli pulled away enough to look him in the face, “I heard your radio message. Pratt and the Marshall...are they…?”

Nayeli knew the Peggies had taken the Marshall after their fall into the Henbane river, but other than that, his fate was unknown. Whitehorse sighed and shook his head. “No word on Pratt. But the Marshall, Faith has her claws sunk into him.”

Not the news she had been hoping to hear, but this was better than what she had initially started out with walking out of Dutch’s bunker blind, not knowing who was alive and who wasn’t. Behind her, her companions were regrouping, awaiting her orders, since according to Grace, she was the one “getting shit done”. 

“I’ll get the Marshall back.” Nayeli spoke matter of factly, but as she glanced around, she saw that right now, there were others that needed help. Corpses littered the grounds of the jail, both Peggies and civilians but many more injured. “But first, we’ll help where we can.” she offered.

Whitehorse smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You got your mother’s spirit in you Rook. Let’s get these people inside.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitehorse assisted Nayeli and the others in getting situated after they assisted everyone they could, and buried the rest out back. The fact that the jail was doubling down as a cemetery and a place for shelter was a bit disconcerting, but they did not have a lot of options at this point. Whitehorse was quick to introduce, or rather re-introduce, Nayeli to the rest of the “Cougars”/resistance members: Tracey and Virgil. She knew Tracey as one of Rachel Jessop’s only friends when they were teenagers and Virgil as Hope County’s long-standing Mayor. Once the pleasantries were over, Whitehorse jumped into the main point.

“If you’re going back out there kid, don’t trust anything you see.”

Nayeli was sitting on what was now her designated cot, reorganizing her supplies when as she raised a brow. “What do you mean Sheriff?”

“Faith, she has a way of getting into your head. Uses what the Cougar’s are calling “Bliss”, helluva drug. Makes you see things. Makes you feel complacent. Makes you never want to leave. That’s how she got the Marshall. It’s how she’s got a lot of good people.”

Nayeli felt a lump in her throat. When John had sent his capture party, she specifically remembered them shouting to use “Bliss” bullets. She remembered the feeling of the calmness overtaking her. How easy it would have been to just stay like that forever...it was a prison and she didn’t even know it.

“I’ll be careful Earl. I promise.” 

Whitehorse placed a hand on her shoulder, signaling that the conversation was wrapping up. “You know...I was gonna retire last year. Was worried I’d get bored.” he chuckled.

Nayeli couldn’t help but grin. “Retire? Come on Sherriff what would my mother say?” Whitehorse laughed, genuinely, “Probably say that I can’t afford to get any more fat than I already am.” He patted her shoulder, the thought of Sokanon being a painful one for sure, for the both of them.

“You get some rest kid. I’ll come to grab you in the morning.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli did her best to make herself comfortable, the rest of her companions already fast asleep. She was exhausted, but her mind could not stop racing. No one would say it but she could see it in their eyes: everyone she helped, everyone she saved, even her own companions, they looked to her like she was the answer to all their problems. It was a lot of pressure for one person, especially when that person had to carry around the responsibility of leading people to their possible deaths should they follow her. There was a low whine beside her as Boomer sensed her uneasiness.

Nayeli patted her lap, _Up boy. Boomer jumped on top of her, before finding a comfy spot, curling beside her. Peaches growled at the foot of the cot, wanting to get up too. “Sorry girl, there’s only so much room on this thing.”_

__

__

Peaches made a disappointing noise as she laid on the floor at the foot of the cot. Nayeli scratched Boomer’s head until soft snores began to escape from his body. Nayeli wasn’t sure if it was just the mere presence of another being beside her that made her fall asleep but it was definitely welcomed as she drifted off. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

A gentle breeze awoke Nayeli from her sleep, which startled her seeing as how she was indoors. Keyword, _was_. She stretched out her body as she normally would when coming out of a deep sleep, but was immediately caught off guard as she reached out and felt...grass? She sat up in a panic, her surroundings looking like something out of a storybook, like an alternate reality. Nayeli stood up, disoriented as she glanced around. It was like a meadow, but with an ever-looming fog surrounding her. 

“Nayeli?” 

_Nayeli whipped around, taking a step back, staring at the woman before her. The woman was smiling, the breeze softly blowing through her raven-black hair. Nayeli’s throat tightened as she reached her hand out, “Mom?”_

_The deputy took a few steps toward the image of her mother her hand hovering just above her face. The figure mimicking her mother’s image had tears in her eyes as she examined Nayeli. “You look so beautiful. My little girl all has grown up.”_

When Nayeli went to touch her, she poofed into a green like mist. “No!” Nayeli frantically looked around, for any sign of Sokanon. “Mom!” 

“She’s not here. It’s just us now.” 

_Nayeli turned once more, this time, a different woman standing before her. The deputy’s body became tense as she backed away. “Rachel, where the hell are we? What-what was that?” referring to her mother’s doppelganger._

__

__

The young woman smiled innocently. Her face was full of an energy Nayeli had never seen in Rachel before. _Maybe because this isn’t Rachel_. No, Rachel had been stowed away somewhere. This was Faith she was dealing with. 

“Welcome to the Bliss.” she announced, reaching out and taking Nayeli’s hands into her own, giggling, she tugged Nayeli along as she ran through the meadow encompassing them. They came to a large tree some yards away Faith sitting at the trunk of it and Nayeli aside her. Nayeli knew she was in deep shit at this point. The fact that she could physically feel Faith made her question if this was reality or some drug-induced psychosis. 

“Rachel- I mean Faith, what happened to you when I left.” 

Did she remember the events that unfolded the night of the bonfire? Or did Faith lock those memories away too? Faith simply tilted her head, looking almost too bashful to speak. 

“When you left...things did not go so well for Rachel.” Her head hung low as she spoke like she was replaying her life up until this moment in her head. “You saved her that night. But not from what came after.” Her fingers ran along her own arm, settling on soft skin located on the inside of her elbow. That’s when Nayeli noticed the scarring. Or rather, the remnants of puncture holes from a needle. Faith’s head suddenly shot up, this time, a manic grin spread across her face. “But then The Father came to her. And showed her how special she was. He gave her love and life. A new family.” 

Her hands reached out again, grasping Nayeli’s. “You can be a part of our family too. We can give you _purpose_.” 

Nayeli took her hands away from Faith, defensively. “What did you say?” Faith continued to smile, knowing she had touched a nerve. “Purpose. That’s why you came back, isn’t it? To find your purpose?” 

Faith reached across once more, placing her hand in Nayeli’s lap. “The Father can help you. He can make you see. Make you understand.” 

Nayeli quickly stood up, feeling disgust boiling inside her. “Make me understand? Your _Father_ and his _children_ are kidnapping people. Taking their land, their homes, their lives! Nothing you say could possibly make me want to join your _family_.” 

The softness in Faith’s face did not change, though Nayeli could see the hint of disappointment. “Give it time,” she said. “the Path to Eden is clear to those who have faith.” 

Faith stood and began to circle the large trunk of the tree, going out of Nayeli’s line of sight. As she came around back into her vision, Nayeli’s eyes widened. She was not alone. On each side of her stood a familiar face. To her left, Sokanon, and to her right, Marshall Burke. Each one of them held their hand out to the deputy. 

Faith spoke, “Walk the Path. I will give you purpose. We can be a family.” 

Nayeli, ready to wake up from this nightmare, took multiple steps back as Faith continued on forward.“I will set you free.” Faith raised her hand palm-upward towards Nayeli, blowing some sort of glittery-substance into her face. Nayeli’s senses began to fail her as she slowly felt herself begin to fall back into the meadow. It was the same daze she had felt when she was captured by John’s men. Like she was floating on a cloud. After a few moments though- she felt nothing. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“She’s over here!” 

Nayeli’s eyes shot open in panic, her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. Her whole body was convulsing, the panic she felt magnifying as she felt someone place their arms under her, lifting her up. She swatted at the figure, unable to speak. The figure tried to calm her down by speaking to her. 

“It’s okay Nay, try to keep calm.” 

_Sharky?_ Nayeli could not control her convulsing and she began to panic more when he laid her down. She felt like her body wasn’t real, like she was a spectator. There was more shouting as more people surrounded her, making her panic more, especially as they tried to restrain her. 

“Hold still!” shouted a female figure, holding an object in her hand above the deputy. She plunged the object into her, it’s stabbing feeling coursing through her entire body. Nayeli gasped, taking in a deep breath like she had emerged from the bottom of the ocean. Sharky was sitting beside her as she sat up, holding her. 

“Hey hey PoPo, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he assured her. Standing around them stood Virgil, Tracey, Grace and Whitehorse and of course her furry companions, all visibly concerned. Nayeli’s breathing was shallow as she tried to comprehend what was happening. “What the hell happened to me?” 

“Found you laid out near a bliss field.” replied Sharky. ‘“Probably sleepwalking.” 

Nayeli scoffed, “I have never slept walk in my life.” 

“Could be a side effect from previous exposure to Bliss. You said when John’s men captured you they used Bliss bullets right? There’s still a lot about it that we don’t understand yet.” spoke Tracey. “Good thing we found you too because as far as we know, you come out of the Bliss too fast, shit’s likely to scramble your fucking brain.” 

“Great, so now I have to worry about sleepwalking myself to an early grave?” Nayeli huffed. 

“We may want to consider having you under supervision for now, at least until we can figure out if there are any more side effects to this _bliss_.” Virgil insisted. 

“No, no I can’t.” Nayeli went to stand, Sharky assisting her, “The cult is not going to give us any breathing room. We need to keep acting. Keep moving.” 

“The deputies right. We can’t just sit around with our thumbs up our asses.” Grace concurred. 

“No one is going anywhere. Not until we all get a night’s rest.” Whitehorse ordered. “Now, everyone back to their bunks.” The group slowly began to dissipate. Sharky seemed unsure whether to go or not as he held Nayeli up. “It’s okay Shark, I think I can stand on my own now.” 

“Gothchu popo.” he slowly removed his hands from her, making sure she didn’t topple over. When she didn’t, they both smiled at one another. He was still the Sharky she knew by reputation, but he was one of the most sincere people she had ever met. When he left, it was just her and Whitehorse. 

“Well, he doesn’t seem smitten in the slightest.” joked Whitehorse. Nayeli glared at him, “He’s not.” 

Whitehorse chuckled before taking on a more serious tone. “Speaking of smitten, while you were asleep, or at least, while I thought you were still asleep, we got a radio transmission from Eli and his Whitetails. They were scoping out the old Veterans center that the Peggies took over and claim to have spotted a male in a deputy’s uniform.” 

Nayeli’s eyes widened, a glimmer of hope igniting in her, “Could it be Pratt?” 

“Could be. Or could be a trap.” Whitehorse cautioned. 

“Even if it is, I have to at least try. Hudson hasn’t made a public appearance since John’s broadcast went out, I hallucinated that I saw the Marshall but there’s no physical evidence it was actually him. If Eli and his Whitetails are already keeping an eye on the Veteran’s center, then I have a chance of getting Pratt out before they move him somewhere else.” _Or worse, kill him._

“I know Rook. You do what you have to do. The Cougars and I will man the fort here, and if anything comes in about the Marshall, I’ll let you know. Just promise me you’ll be careful.” 

“I promise Earl.” Nayeli wrapped her arms around the Sheriff, knowing that in the morning, she would continue her fight against the cult up in the Whitetail mountains. The thought that this could very well be the last time they saw each other was nerve-wracking. 

They stayed like that for almost a minute before Nayeli spoke, “When I was in the bliss...I saw her Sherriff. I saw my mother.” 

The sheriff's body became tense, memories of that night probably flooding through him. His voice was shaky; he was still not over Sokanon’s passing. “Just remember what I told you Nayeli. It is not real.” 

Tears streamed down Nayeli’s face as she rested her head on his shoulder, her mind replaying the image of Sokanon in her head. The happiest she had ever seen her. 

“I know Sherriff.” _She was right there…_ “I know." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli has her first meeting with the Whitetails as she conducts her search for Staci. A wolf gets tired of waiting for the lamb to come to his den and takes actions into his own hands.

“This is so much better than walking but-don’t you think the minigun attached is a bit _overkill_?”

Sharky was blasting who knows what on his “borrowed” car’s radio with Nayeli sitting idly in the passenger's seat. She glanced to the back seat before outstretching her hand to rub the belly of the overgrown house cat that was sprawled out. Peaches purred approvingly.

“Oh, don’t worry, that baby is state of the art, Peggie-ass kicking edition. Only fired it once but man, you should’ve seen them Peggie’s run.” Sharky laughed. Nayeli cracked a smile as she glanced out of the passenger window. They had left the County Jail a few hours prior, Sharky, Peaches and herself heading up north while Grace and Boomer headed back to the Valley to keep their ear to the ground for news on Hudson. They had just entered the Whitetail National Park, supposedly dubbed “Jacob’s” when Nayeli began to feel a bit on edge. 

Every hundred feet or so...there would be a body strung up in some god-awful form. Like it was a warning. It was hard to ignore, just how twisted these cultists really were. But that was _their_ actions, _their zealous beliefs_ , not Jacob’s. Or so she hoped. She reminded herself of their conversation in the cemetery when she accused him of following along with Joseph’s crazy beliefs. He had his doubt, but his bond with his brother seemed to be stronger than any doubt he had. 

Back to the matter at hand, however. Before leaving the Jail, she had sent out word to the Whitetails that she wanted to meet. Dutch would be pleased she was finally seeking them out as according to him, they were the best shot at defeating the cult. Nayeli picked up the radio’s com, roaring with the sound of static as she switched it on. She tried turning the dials but nothing. Huffing, she took out her portable radio, trying to find a signal. Same thing.

“They’re blocking communications.” Because of course, what was she expecting? Jacob was ex-military. He knew the ins and outs of how to disrupt enemy forces. She placed the radio back in her bag, pulling out a map from her supply bag. Her fingers traced the roads before settling on one point.

“We’re close to the rendezvous point. Maybe we should go by foot from here? Draw less attention?”

Sharky grinned, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Nay, but attention is my middle name.”

Both Nayeli and Peaches groaned at Sharky’s joke as he pulled off to the side of the road and proceeded to exit.

Their destination was a plateau some ways west. They marched for about twenty minutes when Peaches began to act up. Nayeli knelt down beside the agitated cougar, gently stroking her head. “What is it, girl?”

Nayeli jumped back as Peaches began to snarl, her eyes fixated on one direction where the treeline became dense. Sharky, standing beside her raised his gun in caution. Only until Nayeli saw movement in the trees did she draw her bow. The figures approached cautiously, their guns raised as they emerged.

Right away, Nayeli felt relieved. These were no Peggies. There were two women and one man in total. A woman with red hair spoke first, “Lower your weapons and identify yourself.”

Nayeli stepped forward, as she glared at both Sharky and Peaches to stand down. “I am Junior Deputy Nayeli Lamb of the Hope County’s Sheriff Department. These are my companions, Sharky Boshaw and...well-we just call her Peaches.”

The man spoke next, “What are you doing in this area?”

“I am here to meet with Eli Palmer. We agreed to a meeting in an area near here.”

The two that had already spoken looked to the other woman. She was a bit curvier than the other woman and had short dirty blonde hair. She must be the one in charge in this current situation. She nodded to the others, “We’ll take you to him. But you must surrender your weapons and put these on. Can’t risk anyone knowing the location of the Wolf’s Den.” She reached into one of the compartments on her vest and took out what appeared to be ski-masks and zip ties.

Nayeli raised a brow, “Is this really necessary? You can trust us.”

The woman didn’t seem to budge. These Whitetail’s were all business. “Put them on now. We have to get out of the open quickly.” Sharky and Nayeli handed over their gear to the other two Whitetail’s as they began to slip the zip-ties around their wrists and the masks over their heads.

Peaches growled from behind Nayeli before her mask could be slipped on. “What about her?” Nayeli asked. The woman looked to the cougar then back to Nayeli. “If that thing lunges at any of us, I won’t hesitate to put her down.”

And with that, everything went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they reached the Wolf’s Den, Eli was front and center, ready to greet them. The first thing she noticed about him was how out of control his beard and hair were. He was the literal image of someone who was preparing for the end of the world down here in this bunker. He was also the best hope Nayeli had at finding the rest of her crew. His attitude was a complete 180 from the mentality of the others in the forest.

“You’ll have to forgive Tammy,” he smiled in reference to the woman with the short hair as a few other Whitetail’s removed their restraints. “Doesn’t take kindly to strangers. She means well but I say we can’t turn our backs to those who are offering to help.”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’ll get straight to the point deputy. Jacob has got us scrambling. I got militia missing, others come waltzing back and then go awol, and then we have the ones that just _snap_.”

Nayeli gazed curiously at him, “What do you mean _snap_? Like, a nervous breakdown?”

“Some of my people have heard a rumor going around. Those who get captured by Jacob, well, they get sent to the _chair_. And not in the traditional sense of execution, but those who do either just stay missing, or come back with something not quite right about em’.”

Eli paused and took a moment to breathe. “We’ve lost a lot of good people. I know you got your own people you’re trying to find and I know that my people have spotted one at the Veterans Center, which happens to be where the rumors are coming from. You get in there and find out all you can about what is happening in there, and you get your friend out. Works out for both of us. Then, I’ll help you in any way I can to get the rest of your friends.”

Nayeli nodded, but she knew he was withholding something. “What’s the catch Eli?”

He looked saddened, a man who was doing his best under the worst of circumstances. “I can’t afford to send any more of my people out there. You’ll have to go in by yourself.”

Nayeli tried to conceal her dread but kept her face free of any emotion. “My companions, will you take care of them while I’m gone?” She knew Sharky would not like this idea one bit, he was always the first to jump up to volunteer for anything, and she knew he would put up a fight about her going through Jacob’s territory by herself.

 _I can’t afford to put anyone in danger. This resistance is all we have_.

Eli nodded, “Of course. They’re welcome here for as long as they need. Or until you come back. Now, let’s get your gear. There’s no time to waste.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Judges were anxious tonight. They snapped their jaws at anyone who passed by their cages. Some of the cultists questioned what had gotten into them. Unbeknownst to them, they were simply reflecting the turmoil brewing inside their master. 

Jacob had not moved from his desk in hours. In front of him sat a laptop, streaming live footage of the various cameras he had set up through the northern region to try and stay a step ahead of the Whitetails. They had become a lot more bold, to say the least, in the past few days. Raiding outposts, taking down his communication towers, the works. They had a renewed faith in their cause it seemed like. Someone other than Eli to look up to. That person had his sole attention as he watched from one of the security feeds surrounding the Veteran’s center. The person on the screen, however, was no Whitetail.

Jacob could feel Pratt’s uneasiness as he recognized the person on the screen, standing beside Jacob attentively. Jacob shifted in his seat, watching every single movement. How Nayeli had survived this long was beyond him after leaving her behind following his rescue effort.

 _Boy, was John upset about that one_ he chuckled to himself.

He knew Nayeli had potential when he had first laid eyes on her, but she was essentially fighting an army in of itself. He could respect that resilience. What he could not respect was her blind loyalty to this resistance. 

Joseph had foreseen her return years ago. The prodigal lamb. Jacob had questioned the validity of “The Voice” when he was first reunited with Joseph. He accepted it though, for he could not bear the idea of losing his brother once more. And that day in the church, when Nayeli walked through those doors, he was akin to start believing that maybe something bigger was at work. 

“What do you think Peaches, should we extend an invitation to the little lamb?” he grinned, prodding the deputy. She was taking longer than he had anticipated and his patience was growing thin.

Pratt continued to shift uncomfortably behind him like he was trying to find the right words to speak without setting off his superior. Following the helicopter crash, Joseph had divided up the captured deputies amongst is siblings. Jacob himself had been very adamant about having Deputy Pratt sent north with him. Call it leverage, jealousy, whatever. The once-smart mouth, hot-shot deputy was now reduced to a shell of himself. A shell that was not answering Jacob’s question.

Jacob scooted his chair back, and stood, standing face to face to Pratt. The deputy kept his eyes low, staring at the floorboards, his hands clasped before him, shaking. Jacob snarled, “I asked you a question, boy. Don’t you want to see your little girlfriend?”

Pratt winced at the tone Jacob had taken on, his eyes still staying faithful to the ground beneath him, “Sh-she’ll never accept to come here.”

Jacob raised his hand, index finger extended out to Pratt’s forehead as he pushed his head upward, so he could look into the boy’s eyes. There was a crooked grin across Jacob’s face. 

“Who said she had a choice in the matter?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob subjugates Nayeli to his conditioning and trials. The deputy has reoccurring nightmares that blur the lines of reality. Pratt fights against his conditioning and seeks to help the deputy get out of Jacob's grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep changing my mind how far in between I want to post chapters so just bear with me :p I'm primarily posting a bulk now since I work all weekend so please, read to your heart's content!

The junior deputy’s eyes fluttered as she tried to awaken from whatever induced sleep she had found herself in. Her lids felt like they weighed twenty-pounds as they begged to remain shut for just a few more minutes before she finally opened them. Her entire body ached, the past few weeks finally catching up with her. She was seated, but as she went to stand, she was shocked to see that her wrists had been restrained to the armrests, and her feet bound to the legs of the chair. _Not this again_. Nayeli struggled to knock the chair over, but it seemed almost bound to the floor. She continued to struggle, and scream in frustration until the restraints began to cut into her skin.

“How the hell-”. _How the hell did I get here _. Her last coherent memory had been stopping by a river to set up camp, just across from the Veteran’s center. After that, she fell asleep. _With my luck I walked here myself in my sleep…_ Nayeli took a few moments to glance around her surroundings. The room was near pitch black though she could make out the faint outline of a table and something else besides her.__

____

__She tried to recall the last couple days. The meeting with Eli, staking out different outposts, her journey to the Veterans Center..._ _

__“Not as sly as you thought you were, huh?” a voice erupted from the darkness._ _

__Nayeli froze in horror as she took a nervous gulp. Under different circumstances, the voice would have been welcomed. But the tone of the voice was a different one entirely. Mocking._ _

__“Jacob, why the hell am I bound to a chair?”_ _

__He was moving throughout the room, the silhouette of him circling her. “I’ve told you. You are going to become one of my Chosen. Today, your trials begin.”_ _

__He approached the object sitting next to her, bringing it to life, the light beam of light blinded her for a moment as it shined on the wall facing her, projecting the disturbing image of a wolf devouring a deer. Jacob approached the image, his back turned towards her._ _

__“The world is weak Nayeli. We have forgotten what it is to be strong. It is my job, my duty, to cull the herd.”_ _

__At this point, he had turned around, his body blocking the projected image as he waltzed towards her. He hunched over slightly, yanking her chair towards him without any effort, bringing her face to face. “The weak have their purpose. But you...I knew you were the one the moment I set eyes on you, and now here you are.”_ _

__Nayeli’s blood was boiling, the words he spoke, insinuating he had been manipulating her this whole time. “Is that what this is? Were you scoping out...recruits for your brother’s sick little cult? All those times you came into the shop, the shooting range…” Unintentionally, her mind drifted back to the night that she had done so well putting into an imaginary backburner._ _

__The neighbors had been there as well as half of the Sheriff's department at the time...not to mention one Jacob Seed. Her mind began to run every possible scenario in her head, the cause of many arguments between herself and her former would-be fiance before she stammered “T-the night- the night my mother died. You were there. Why?”_ _

__The question seemed to catch the soldier off-guard, too into his own monologue and purpose. Whatever hint of superiority he had on his face before quickly faded, reduced to nothing. He cleared his throat, “I’ll make you a deal, little lamb...”_ _

__He stood up straight now, reaching for something in his pocket. Nayeli’s eyes, trying to adjust to the sharp contrast between light and darkness followed his movements as he withdrew what appeared to be a small wooden box with a turn-dial on the side. He began to wind it up, as he gave her a once-over. “...you survive your first trial, and I’ll tell you everything about that night…”_ _

__Nayeli’s chest tightened in both anticipation and fear of what was going to happen next. Jacob opened the box, an all too familiar song filling the room. It took a moment for the deputy to fully register what was happening, as a wry smile graced her lips._ _

__The music box’s instrumentals erupted through the room, followed by some signature lyrics - “Only you…~”_ _

“So you did keep it…” she scoffed, referencing the walk-man she had given to Joseph as a gift for Jacob a decade prior. At this point, Jacob glanced up, a hint of guilt in his eyes. Nayeli sneered at him, “You are sick. Fucking twisted.” Her body began to convulse involuntarily, her breathing becoming shallow. The last image gracing her was that of Jacob placing a hand on her cheek, muttering something she could not make out at first, but as her vision shifted to red, she figured it out. 

_I’m sorry little lamb._. 

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__Nightmares plagued Nayeli’s dreams in the days that followed. All she could remember was running through rooms the color of crimson, the smell of fire and flesh burning, shooting frantically at anything and anyone that moved, and the blood...so much blood. She sat in the middle of the cage they had shoved her in following her first “trial”. There were more cages littered throughout the courtyard, and from the looks of it, these were all of Eli’s missing Whitetails. They were outdoors, and the sun was beating down heavily on them. Nayeli’s head pounded profusely, both from the heat and lack of water they had been given. She knew she had been in this cage for a few days now, but she was slowly losing track, but it could not have been more than three days...could it?_ _

__There was movement to the right of her, though the cages blocked her view of who was coming and who was going. The Peggies would often come through and grab some unlucky Whitetail to be hauled off to who knows where. They often never came back. This time though, it was not a Peggie. Deputy uniform, check. Unkempt hair, check. The rest though, the rest was hard to take in. Nayeli’s eyes widened as she quickly scrambled on her knees to the front of the cage, grasping the metal bars as the familiar face stood before her._ _

__“Staci, holy shit…” Nayeli knew she didn’t look that great but Pratt looked like he had been through hell and back. His eyes were sunken in, his nose obviously had been broken judging by the bruising and puffiness surrounding it. He had easily lost a significant amount of weight judging by how loose fitting his uniform had become. She reached her hand out to him through the bars, her fingertips barely gracing the hair on his arms before he winced, taking a step back. The man looked like he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown._ _

__Nayeli was appalled at his condition, “What did they do to you Pratt?”_ _

__His gaze was fixated on the ground as if he was too afraid to look at her directly as he fumbled with a ring of keys attached to his belt. “He- J-Jacob wants me to bring y-you to him.”_ _

__Nayeli, crawled back to the middle of the cage. “I’m not...going to see that monster.”_ _

__Pratt stiffened as a low growl came from behind him. Nayeli glanced past him, freezing in terror as a sort of wolf approached the cage. It was all white with what she was assuming blood painted across its forehead in the shake of a cross. Its eyes were glossed over, much like the individuals she had come to face in the past, and it’s tail - amputated. The wolf was twice her size, and at least half as large as any normal wolf. Its lips curled back as it snapped at the cage like it was demanding Pratt to open it._ _

__“Please N-nayeli.” Staci begged. Nayeli stood, trying to keep her composure. Stay here and get eaten alive, or go face the monster who did all this._ _

_What choice do I have._

__  
_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_  
_What is taking so long…_

__Jacob was usually a man with an unimaginable amount of patience, but for some reason, anytime Nayeli became involved, it all of that went out the window. He sat at his desk, adjusting his reading glasses as he continued peering over his notes and maps, plotting his next course of action of taking down the Whitetails. He knew the solution, the problem was, it would mean losing something of his own.._ _

__The doors to his office swung open, prompting him to glance up. His face didn’t show it, but he was delighted to see his guest. He had avoided visiting Nayeli down in the cages for reasons that were only understood by him. He knew her hatred for him at this point was tenfold, and he could not show favoritism. Not yet anyway. He removed his glasses, setting them down as he stood. Nayeli refused to meet his gaze as Pratt escorted her towards the desk. She looked like a wreck: dark circles decorated the area under her eyes, her hair had noticeable dirt in it from laying in the cages, and her clothes were covered with filth. Yet, she stood tall, like she was standing her ground as he circled around the desk, stopping when he reached her side._ _

__“You can go now Peaches.”_ _

__Pratt stood idly, hesitating. Nayeli glanced back at him which instantly set a jealous knot in Jacob’s stomach. “I said go.” he commanded once more. Staci nodded, and he shut the doors behind him. Nayeli shifted her gaze back to the view in front of her, staring out of the open balcony, studying the horizon. Jacob raised a hand and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. He watched as she shivered at his touch._ _

__“You passed your first trial. Impressive.”_ _

__“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Nayeli snapped. “You had me locked in a cage for the last three days slipping in and out of consciousness.”_ _

__Jacob smirked, “It’ll become clear soon enough. But we had a deal, and I always keep my promises. Do you want to sit down?”_ _

__Nayeli shifted her eyes to him, glaring. She said nothing. Jacob circled her once, before stopping behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently. He had no excuse for it other than he wanted her to know that he was in control. She could act as strong as she wanted, but he was the one calling the shots at this moment..._ _

__“As you already pieced together, I was probing you for information when we first met. Naive teenage girls are very talkative after all.” Nayeli tensed up, probably taking offense to his comment, but her silence continued._ _

__“I’ll admit though, you were different. You had goals, you were dedicated, and devoted. Qualities Joseph and I took interest in especially, each for our own purpose of course.”_ _

__Nayeli shifted uncomfortably. “I know your reason, but what was Joseph’s?”_ _

__“Long story short, you were to become our new Faith. Our voice to the people. It was all planned out, but considering the position we’re in now, you can see that it did not go as planned...”_ _

__Jacob stepped back as Nayeli finally moved, turning to face him, her eyes shooting daggers. “How does any of this relate to explaining why you were outside of my house when my mother committed suicide?”_ _

__Jacob was never quite the delicate talker his brother Joseph was, not as charismatic as his brother John. In this situation, he figured it’d be best to just rip the band-aid off and get it over with._ _

__“We knew you’d never willingly come with us to become Faith. So we made a plan, but there was one barrier keeping you from us. You told me you weren’t going to the bonfire that night. John’s men were supposed to snuff your mother out and then attempt to take you.. You would have used the gun I gave you to stop them, and then I would have brought you to Joseph to begin your new life.”_ _

__Jacob observed as her fingers tightened into fists, her knuckles turning white as her body trembled in anger. A mixture of sadness boiling. “What do you mean _supposed to_.” she asked._ _

__Jacob knew once he told her, she would never forgive him. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t give a shit. But he was drawn to the little lamb in ways he could not explain, or maybe he did, but the reality of it was too much._ _

__Jacob sighed. “You remember the details? How she died?” In a hoarse voice, she responded, “As clear as day.” Jacob nodded and continued, “Your mother didn’t kill herself. John strangled her. Made it look like a suicide.”_ _

__Nayeli was silent for a whole two minutes, her mind seemingly processing the information. “"You-you knew this...all along?." she gasped in a quivering voice when at last she could speak. “You’re lying.” She took a step forward, and shoved him, which he allowed. “You’re telling me John _staged_ my mother’s death?” she shouted. “That he strung her up and left her like a piece of meat! All for what!”_ _

__Nayeli could barely contain herself before she let out a cry, crumpling to her knees. “You knew this...this entire time? Why would he- is this because she didn’t accept his stupid offer?” Answer me!” She stood back up, her fists clenched so tightly he thought her nails would draw blood._ _

__The fists began to pour in as she slammed them against his chest, though he remained unmoving. She continued for a while before finally withdrawing, her hands clasping over her face. He gave her a few moments to let her tears out before reaching out a hand, stroking her hair in an attempt to comfort her._ _

__“Don’t touch me.” she snarled, backing away._ _

__“You need to get some rest.” Back to business._ _

“Your second trial begins at the end of the week.” With the literal snap of his fingers, Pratt opened the doors to the office, standing by sheepishly. “Take her back to the cages.” 

Jacob took Nayeli by her arm, to which she attempted to jerk away from, but his grip overpowered every ounce of strength she had left in her body. He escorted her over to Pratt. During the handover, Nayeli took one last glance at him, her eyes now red and puffy. She looked numb. Weak. The perfect starting base to create something new. The perfect soldier. 

She didn’t need to say anything but he could see in her eyes. She wanted him dead. _There’s that spark._ If this was the only way to keep her out of his siblings grasp, he would do anything it took. She would thank him later on. She may not forgive him, but she would thank him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night and day blurred together with the onset of thunderstorms and rain the past few days. Or weeks. Nayeli wasn’t quite sure how long she had been here at this point. All she knew for sure was that the nightmares were ever more persistent. Jacob had only visited her twice since he revealed the truth about her mother’s death. He said nothing. He would simply watch her scream profanities at him before he pulled out the little music box, adding insult to injury as it played the song she had recommended to him. The burning building, staircases falling apart, blood everywhere as she fought her way through, her once favorite song humming just enough in the background to make her want to snap. 

She had broken down three times so far. Once when another Whitetail was thrown into the plaza in front of all the cages to be eaten alive by what she now knew as Judges. The second when he thoughts drifted to her companions, anxiously worrying that they would think she was dead or worse, had abandoned them. The third, which occurred this morning was due to her imagining every possible way John could have strung up her mother like it a slaughtered pig. 

She was laying on her back, staring at the tarp that sat atop of her cage, keeping the rain from pouring all over her. It was near pitch black outside so she figured it was sometime around midnight. The only sound aside from the thunder that could be heard was the howling of the Judges in the distance and her stomach growling from the lack of food. When she heard the sound of footsteps trudging through the wet grounds, she sat up, alert. Jacob had not come by in a few days, prompting her to believe he was coming to deliver her “third trial”. To be honest, she had no recollection of the first two trials, but each time she “returned”, she was met with the constant nightmares. 

She had scooted all the way to the back of the cage, as the footsteps drew closer, bracing herself for the music box’s inevitable appearance. What she had not expected was the appearance of Pratt standing at the door of the cage, keys in hand. He was shaking, almost like he had a fever as he unlocked the gate. 

Nayeli stood, approaching the gate’s door, “Pratt, what the hell are you doing?” 

He motioned for her to come closer as he held the door open for her "I'm gonna get you outta here. OK? And we're gonna get out of here. OK? Only you. Only you…” 

Nayeli exited the cage, looking confused. “What are you talking about Pratt? I’m not leaving. Not without you.” 

“We don’t have a choice. Come on, we have to hurry.” For the first time during her stay here, he touched her, grabbing her by the wrist leading her along. As they passed the other prisoner cages, one man spoke up, “Hey, what about me...what about me?” On the drop of a dime, Pratt turned to the man, an expression on his face Nayeli had never seen before. 

“YOU AREN’T STRONG ENOUGH.” he roared, quickly pulling Nayeli once more along. They quietly entered the actual Veterans center building, climbing stairs as quickly as possible. As they continued, Nayeli could not help but recognize the familiarity of the walls and stairs to that of her nightmares. It gave her a sinking feeling inside her stomach. Once they got to the second floor, they quietly entered Jacob’s office. They paused just to double check there were no surprises lurking in the darkness. 

The balcony doors were open, allowing some moonlight to sneak in, illuminating the room. It was a lot more cluttered than it had been during her first time here. There were files and papers scattered across the table and pinned to a map on one of the walls. 

“You have to get out of here..before it starts again. Follow me.” Pratt tugged on Nayeli once more, leading her to the balcony. While the prospect of leaving this place was one Nayeli was highly anticipating, she was concerned with what was behind the urgency, once again glancing at the map and desk. 

“Staci, what is going on? What is all this?” she asked, gesturing to the map and the papers lying on the table. 

He paused, examining the desk. He looked like the very definition of frantic. “He knows you're ready, to do it. Look-,” he walked over to the desk, grabbing a handful of papers, “-trials. See...He's got it all planned out.” He was speaking rapidly, almost running out of breath with each sentence. Pratt began making a shooting gesture, his behavior becoming almost erratic. “One, two, three. One, two, three, one two three, one, two, three then he’s got you. It becomes second nature. Routine. He gets inside your head...and you don’t even realize it.” 

“Pratt I honestly have no idea what you are talking about.” Nayeli spoke, almost begging for him to make sense. Then it clicked. 

_Those weren’t nightmares._ Jacob had come to her with the music box twice. Her third trial was pending. The bodies that littered her nightmares, the blood, it was all real. He was weaponizing her. Using her. As the realization kicked in, Nayeli felt the bile begin to rise in her throat as she tried to resist the instinct to throw up. _I murdered all those people_. 

He cupped Nayeli’s face in his hands, bringing her back to the present moment as he stared into her eyes. “You can’t ever go back. You understand? Eli. The Whitetails. You can’t go back.” his hands rested on her face for a moment longer before he took her hands once more, dragging her to the balcony as he began to murmur to himself. 

“Truck...that truck’s gotta be there...gotta get on that truck...It’s almost time, I studied the routine for weeks. It’s the only way out. You’ll be safe if you don’t--” 

Both Pratt and Nayeli froze, staring at one another as shouting came from the direction of the cages, followed by an alarm and an all too familiar song on the loudspeaker. “No no no, not yet….not yet...Aw fuck. Fuck!” 

“Pratt-” Nayeli buckled to her knees as she clasped her hands around her ears. She was scared out of her mind, her balance becoming off set as she struggled just to sit up straight. Pratt did his best to keep her up, all the while pushing her to the edge of the balcony. Despite both of them being in their most fragile state, Pratt managed to hoist Nayeli to her feet with whatever strength he had summoned, her eyes becoming dazed as the song began to take its toll. With one swift, calculated shove, Nayeli went hurdling over the balcony railing, Pratt’s last words to her echoing in her head, louder than the music playing around her. 

_“I’m so sorry.”_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her escape from the Whitetail Mountains, Nayeli tries to establish some form of control over both her mind and body. Her freedom is short-lived proving Jacob's undeniable control over her. The lamb succumbs to the wolf's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did my best to revise this but there may be some parts I missed (continuity wise). This actually started out as a one-shot and was the very first thing I wrote in regards to Nayeli before I decided to make it into a much bigger project so the tone/writing may be a little different from everything else I've posted so far. Still, I hope you guys enjoy.

Two days had passed since Pratt helped Nayeli escape Jacob’s compound. She was still visibly shaken from the ordeal but refused to stop moving until she knew she was out of Jacob’s territory. She still remembered her first encounter with Jacob years prior, in her mother’s shop. He had scared away three of her childhood tormentors, proceeded to purchase a knife, and stood and chatted with her for almost two hours. Nayeli had made a mad dash for the cloth sheet that she knew was hiding away her mother’s body but his large arms scooped her up without any effort. He held her until the until she calmed down. He let her kick, scream and cry on him until her lungs felt like they were going to give out. Whoever that man was was definitely not the same one who willingly starved her and kept her imprisoned in a cage. Who forced her to murder those that she had aligned herself within what he called “trials”.

Any genuine interest she believed him to have in her life in Hope County was just a strategic move on his part. ironic, out of all the Seed siblings, aside from Joseph, he had been the most kind, if you could even call it that. Every time he went to open the music box, he would hesitate and look at her, but only if it was just them present. When Staci was present or any other cultist was present, you could tell Jacob’s bravado was amped up. Had to show who was the alpha when others were present. 

Staci had warned her against seeking out the Whitetails before the escape so that left three options: Faith’s region, John’s region, or Dutch’s island. Faith’s region was a mind-fuck as it was, and in her already vulnerable state, that was probably the worst place to hide out..not that John was a better option, but the quickest route to Dutch’s bunker was via boat which she lacked, and going by foot would mean traversing on the main road, leaving her open to being captured again. At least based off the map she nabbed from an abandoned gas station, she knew she could make it to John’s territory within a few hours. 

The American-Psycho wanna be was probably still pouting about Nayeli liberating Fall’s End anyway. It would be some time before he regrouped his forces. Nayeli continued on by foot, avoiding the roads and sticking to the foliage. At least the sun had begun to set at this point so she would have the cover of darkness to hide her from prying eyes. By her calculations, if she continued Southwest, she could set up camp somewhere near or inside the Silver Lake Trailer Park and then in the morning, continue onto Fall’s End where she could recollect herself, gather supplies and regroup with her companions. 

It was pitch black by the time she reached the park. She half-expected the Peggie’s to return after she rescued Merle Briggs from their grasp during her first bout through the Valley after leaving Rae Rae’s pumpkin farm weeks prior, but evidently, they left it deserted. Nayeli picked a trailer with a good sight of the main road but still on the edge of the forest to spend the night in case she had to make a quick getaway. She did a quick search of the trailer, making sure there were any unwanted guests. Nayeli got lucky with this trailer; there were some food rations left behind, and a gas lantern that just needed to be ignited, providing her a bit of light as she prepared her dinner. 

Nayeli could not get the food rations open quickly enough; as soon as the wrapping or container came loose she was shoveling the food into her mouth like a wild animal. She choked a few times at the rate she was eating. The weeks she spent in Jacob’s hell hole had left her drained to her lowest point.

Midway through eating she finally broke down. Her stomach was cramping from suddenly going from starving to trying to ingest a week's worth of rations, the mental realization that she just up and left Pratt behind (despite her being thrown onto a moving truck being his own action) and the fact that she could be triggered into a killing machine by some 50’s song she had once loved to listen to on repeat as a teenager was too much. Who’s to say Jacob wouldn’t pass on that last bit of info to his other siblings. They could have her at any moment and she would be nothing less than compliant, lest she even remember it. Combined with her side-effects from Faith’s Bliss and she would be nothing more than a puppet for the Seeds.

Nayeli eventually reverted to being a lump just laying on the floor of the empty trailer when her head shot up. The dead silence gave way to the sound of gravel shifting in the surrounding area around the trailer she occupied. Something was coming. _Someone._

Nayeli got into a crouched position and blew out the flame in the lantern before drawing her newly recovered bow. She approached the front door with caution, an arrow nocked and fingers ready to draw if needed. The door squeaked shut as she descended the porch stairs, staying close to the wall of the trailer as she came to the end corner. The sound was coming from around the corner and was steadily becoming louder. Nayeli pulled the bowstring back and prepped to aim as she quickly turned around the bend, the culprit in her sights. They quickly raised their hands in the air as they stumbled backward. 

“Whoa WHOA! Easy Po-Po!” the figure cried.

Nayeli sighed in both relief and irritation. There was no mistaking that green hoodie and blue baseball cap. “Sharky, what the hell are you doing out here?” She asked before lowering the bow.  
“Oh you know, just doing my daily roundup of some ass-kicking when I heard some radio chatter. Peggie’s I guess seen you crossing into John’s turf. “

Shit. Shit!

“Do you know if they notified anyone? John?” Jacob?

“You’re joking right. I took care of those Peggies like no one's business.” There was an irritated snarl that came from behind Sharky before Peaches emerged from her hiding place. “Okay, she took care of it but I’m telling you they’re just lucky it wasn’t me.” 

Nayeli giggled in which felt like the first time in months. She crouched down to Peaches eye level as the feline powerhouse trotted towards her. “Hey girl...did you miss me?” Peaches signified a yes as she nuzzled her head against Nayeli with a soft purr. Nayeli spent the next few moments gathering her composure. Peaches’ purring and cuddles were the perfect medicine.

“If you don’t mind me asking, knowing you’re busy saving the world and all but where you been? Kinda left everyone in the dark after you left us with the Whitetails.” Sharky inquired.

Nayeli held Peaches a little closer before releasing her grasp, standing up and taking a deep breath. “It’s a long story. Mind we talk inside? Standing out in the open is making me a bit paranoid.” From the look on her face, Sharky knew wherever she had been, it was nowhere good. This was one of those rare moments where he felt he needed to act his age. “Yeah of course Nay. Let’s go.”

——————————------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As painful as it was, Nayeli revealed all the hell that Jacob had subjected her: to the starvation, the music trinket, the trials, how Pratt had helped her escape. Sharky who was usually very, very talkative didn’t so much as let a breath escape his lips. He simply held his head between his hands as she concluded with her journey to there trailer park. They were both sitting on the floor of their respective “beds” which where mere sleeping bags of what Nayeli assumed had been the living room before being torn asunder. Peaches had “claimed” the bed in the bedroom, and Nayeli did not feel like trying to move a 100-lb house cat. They remained silent until Sharky gently placed a hand on Nay’s shoulder. 

“Nay, I had no idea.” Both of them were visibly shaking. Nayeli from having to relive the torment, Sharky from anger. “I swear if that Jacob Seed ever comes near you again I’ll fucking- ah! I just don’t know. I’ll fucking kill him.” Nayeli laughed, which caused him some confusion. “I was expecting you to say something absolutely ridiculous Charlemagne. You surprise me yet again.” She gazed at him and placed her hand on his own. Sharky became visibly flushed. He withdrew his hand taking off his hat to nervously scratch his head. 

“Nay, I gotta be honest with cha. I always thought you were one of the smartest and prettiest girls in Hope county, what with you helping your Ma run the hunting store and what not. And the way you handled those idiots at the bonfire all those years ago, protecting that Rachel girl, even if now she’s a part of this fucked up cult. That was so fucking brave.” 

Nayeli laughed out loud. “Brave? An idiotic move like it. Oh man, my mother is probably losing her shit right now up there as we speak.” She smiled nevertheless. “Call it what you want, ain’t nobody got the strength that you do. Hell, when you crashed your car into that herd of Angels about to tear my shit up I think I fell in love.”

Sharky fell quiet for a moment realizing what he just said. “I uh - just meant that was real hot you know? Not that you weren’t hot before but you know the age thing-not that I’m a creeper or something! Oh hell.” He put his face into his cap out of embarrassment. Nayeli’s eyes had widened at his comment but she felt flattered, to say the least. The lack of being able to shower, the fact that she was covered in grime, and the troubling thought that she had no idea when she brushed her hair last was definitely a blow to her self-esteem. Jacob had made sure of that. 

He wanted full control of her. To reduce her to nothing and make her reliant solely on him. To become one of his “Chosen”. She felt more like a rabbit in a cage, with a wolf prowling around her, waiting to devour her. Jacob took away her ability to feel in control. Nayeli glanced to Sharky, still too embarrassed to take his head from his cap. He took her sense of control and she wanted it back. She took her hand and lowered Sharky’s hat from his face, causing him to look up finally. 

“Listen Nay, if I made you uncomfortable in any way I can go sleep on the floor in Peaches’ room I ain’t mean nothing by it-“

“Kiss me.” Sharky, the lovable simple man he was dazed and confused once more. “I ain’t sure-what...is this a trap? I don’t wanna get slapped with a warrant for assaulting an officer after this is all over.” He joked. 

Nayeli took his hat and hit him with it. “No, it’s not a trap. I’m being serious.” 

Sharky took a few more minutes before he could fully process what she was asking. “I mean, I ain’t gonna complain if that’s what you want.” He laughed nervously, biting his lip.

He raised his hand, with a bit of hesitation, to her face, gently caressing her cheek. Nayeli leaned into the warmth of his palm. When was the last time she had human contact like this? Her mind flashed to the many nights spent with Pratt at his place before all this shit went down. Guilt began to set in once more but she did her best to push it aside, at least for now.

Sharky’s hand shifted to the back of her head as he leaned in, pulling her face towards him, lips pressed gently to one another. It started slow, but after months of what seemed like isolation from intimate human touch, it became heated very quickly. Sharky was caught off guard as Nayeli leaned further into him, knocking him onto his back. 

“Take your shirt off.” She demanded, sneaking in one more kiss before sitting up. Sharky did as he was told, though he struggled a bit considering the position he was in. Nayeli helped him along, kissing his chest until it was fully removed. 

Sharky was surprisingly fit under that ugly green hoodie, go figure. She ran her hands gently up and down as he reached for the hem of her shirt before removing it from her body. She was sitting on him at this point, grinding against him while also fiddling with the buckle of his pants. In unison, she pulled down both his undergarments and pants as he unhooked her bra. Nayeli sat up for a moment as she removed her bottoms. Sharky rested his hands on her waist, taking the sight of her in. “You’re a goddamn angel from heaven...and I ain’t even believe in that shit.” 

Nayeli blushed. He was hard as a rock already, and she couldn’t keep herself from waiting. Nayeli grasped him gently and positioned him. Nayeli gasped, while Sharky let out an audible “Fuck” as he entered her, pushing her hips into him as his grip on her waist tightened. She leaned back into him, mouths open, exchanging flicks of the tongue as he shifted in and out of her. They continued on like this for a bit until she pulled away once more, holding him firmly as she rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. “Don’t stop.” She muttered. Sharky happily obliged.

By the time they finished, Sharky was out cold. Nayeli, however, was still awake. Her head, resting on his chest accompanied by her hand. She did not know how to approach him when addressing their “actions” when he awoke in the morning. It was already set in her mind that this was a one-night sort of situation. Until everything settled down, she could not afford any type of “feelings”. She was pleased though. During those intimate moments she had just shared with Sharky, she felt something she thought she had lost: control. 

Nayeli ended up drifting off for a bit before waking up for that three am panic where your body demands you give it water. Sitting up she rummaged through Sharky’s pack pulling out a canteen, already knowing the lack of weight to it signified it was empty. Of course. She sighed exasperated, standing up as quietly as she could as to not wake up Sharky. 

She slipped her shirt, bottoms, and boots on before she ran her hands through her hair to try and detangle it before pulling letting it fall into gentle waves along her back. She remembered passing by a decent sized creek on her way here. She could replenish her canteen there. One less thing to worry about when the sun came up when she left for Fall’s End. She placed her quiver around her and grasped her bow as she opened the back door to the trailer. Peaches came trotting out of the bedroom at the sound of a door opening, ready to tag along.

“You gotta stay here girl. Someone needs to protect sleeping beauty.” Nayeli whispered nodding to Charlemagne’s sprawled out figure. Peaches growled disgruntled and laid down where she stood. _Good girl._ she whispered before taking her leave. 

—————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nayeli approached the creek she removed her equipment save for the canteen and set it down against a nearby tree. As she unscrewed the top and approached the creek, she admired the beauty of the moon reflecting off the reflection of the water. She scoffed as she remembered how angry she would become when other Native children would call her moon-walker. But considering how beautiful the moon was, she felt she could no longer be angry at such childish names.  
She knelt down by the edge of the water, placing the canteen into the body of water. Once it was full she went to stand and twist the cap shut but was startled by a voice and dropped the canteen into the creek. 

“About time you came out little lamb. I thought I’d have to come get you.” _No. Not here. Impossible._

Nay scrambled from the edge of the creek to the tree that she rest her bow and quiver against. Her heart sunk when she realized it was no longer there. Panic began to set in. Her chest became tight and her breathing began to come in short bursts. Under normal circumstances, were this any other Peggie, she could remain calm enough to pinpoint their position. 

But Jacob Seed was a different entity entirely. That’s when she felt the arm wrap around her waist hoisting her up. “No!” Nayeli attempted to scream but a hand from behind clamped down over her mouth. Rashes and scarring decorated the skin, and she knew she was as good as dead, or worse. Jacob Seed tossed her against the trunk of the tree where her stuff had been. She grunted and almost fell forward until he grasped both her arms, pinning them down by her sides and her entire body against the tree. 

Nayeli struggled and tried kicking but the more she did the tighter his grip became. “If you continue to struggle I will knock you out, and I will slit your boy-toy’s throat before you wake.” Nayeli stopped, feeling on the verge of a panic attack. But she did her best to remain calm given the circumstances. _Deep breathes._ “He...is not my boy-toy.” 

Jacob raised a brow, but his expression was difficult to see given the darkness around them. “Oh. My apologies. All the moaning and groaning you two were making had me mistaken.” Nayeli was mortified. “How did you-“ 

“I’m a soldier. A hunter. I hear, and I see everything. Or have you already forgotten.” Despite her best efforts, her breathing became heavier the longer in his presence. “How did you find me?” 

Jacob chuckled, “I was already tracking you when I was fortunate enough to intercept a radio call of a possible lamb crossing into the valley before it was rudely cut off.” Jacob leaned in, his breath warm against her skin yet it sent shivers down her spine. “You also need to learn to cover your tracks little lamb.”

Nayeli stared him the eyes, “So what now. Are you going to drag me back to your compound? Keep me in a cage like your little pet?” Despite being difficult to see she knew the expression on his face had changed. 

“I am preparing you for what is to come. You were on the path of the Chosen. I am teaching you to be a soldier. How to be strong. How to protect yourself.” he paused, as if considering his next words carefully. 

Jacob loosened his grip on one of her arms, running his hand up her arm and shoulder until it encompassed the side of her face. “You have seen what Faith and her followers do to people...what John does to people when he does not get his way...” Nayeli knew she should have taken the moment her arm had been freed to make a move but she didn’t. 

“What do you mean...what John does to people?” Nayeli’s only close encounter with the youngest Seed since this whole shit storm war started was at her “Baptism”.

“You cross him too many times little lamb, he’s liable to skin you alive and hang it over his mantle. The safest place for you before and after the Collapse is by my side.” 

“Like that is a better alternative. Get your fucking hands off me.”

Jacob huffed, his patience beginning to wear down. “Nayeli-“ he began before she interjected, getting into his face. “No, you don’t get to keep me locked in a cage, starve me, torture Pratt-” she stammered, “-make me KILL innocent people at your leisure like it’s a sport-”

In what she assumed was an attempt to calm her, Jacob ran his large fingers through her hair. This sense of touch triggered Nayeli to begin wailing on him with her free arm and she yelled in frustration and anger. Her hits did nothing to faze him, however. He repositioned themselves to where he could slam her into the ground, stunning her for a good second. He essentially pinned her to the ground as she struggled to crawl out from underneath him. 

Jacob’s eyes took in every detail of her face as she struggled. He waited patiently until her adrenaline began to run low. Huffing, Nayeli could do nothing but stare back at the man she had foolishly believed to be a friend when she was younger. The moonlight hit his face to the point she could now make out his features, his eyes piercing into hers. He was thinking, calculating. 

Their faces were centimeters from touching. She felt her breathing begin to become shallow as he continued to stare. A primal growl escaped his lips before she felt the pressure of his lips against hers. His calloused hands quickly found their way under her shirt, lifting her just enough off the ground to where he was nearly clawing at her back. 

Nayeli tried to push him away but he simply pulled her lithe form right back in. His beard irritated her lips and the skin surrounding them, scratching and poking. Once he worked his tongue into her mouth she let out a slight moan. The intensity in which he kissed her felt like years worth of tension finally being released.

He bit her lip before trailing his lips down to her jawline, teething and kissing along as he muttered into her skin. Jacob pushed up off the ground, now in a kneeling position, holding Nayeli up to where she was essentially straddling him. Despite her initial attempts to free herself, she found herself unwittingly pushing herself against the prominent bulge forming within Jacob’s pants. 

One of his hands began to travel downward, creeping to undo the buttons of her bottoms as his other hand grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head back. Nayeli moaned but raised her hands to his chest once again in a futile attempt to push him away. “Jacob...please.” 

Nayeli had conflicting emotions flowing through her. This was a man who had essentially tortured her, and her adolescent love for the sake of this fucking cult. He pitted her against other members of Eli’s Whitetails. At the same time, he was also the man who saved her from an unwanted beating, the one she had shared intimate conversations with inside her mother’s shop. The same man who taught her how to shoot when Whitehorse could not be present. And as brief as it was, in his own silent way, comforted her by holding her back when the police carried her mother’s body away. Hell, he had even saved her from his own brother on the day of her Baptism. 

The day she left Montana, he had been the one she wanted to say goodbye to the most. “Jacob...please stop.”

Jacob immediately stopped, grunting either in annoyance or disappointment, she could not tell. He withdrew his hand lingering in her pants while still keeping the other hand firm in her hair. He continued to kiss her neck for a moment trailing back to her lips hovering just above them, “You have one last trial before your final test. You know what needs to be done. Then...you can take your place by my side. You can be free.” 

He moaned into her neck as he continued to litter her with kisses. “Come back to me...” he released his grip on her head so she could see him eye to eye. There was no mistaking these were the eyes of a man who was conflicted. Longing for something. For a purpose. He placed both hands on the sides of her face, holding her there, taking in every detail, brushing a thumb gently over her lips.

“...I know you can never forgive me for what I have done to you...” He kissed her again, gently this time. “But there has not been a single day since you left, that you did not cross my mind...” His lips brushed against hers again, his beard tickling her. “Come back to me.” he repeated. She felt the sincerity in his voice and felt her resistance to his touch fading. 

Nayeli was not sure what possessed her but she lowered one of her hands to where she could slip her hands under his shirt. He was built like a tank; she ran her fingers lightly over his abs, causing a hitch in his breathing. There was not an inch of skin that was not covered in a rash or scars. Her fingers traced over one such scar, which triggered one of his hands to grab her by her wrist, yanking it away. His breathing had intensified, staring at her with the intensity of a wolf about to devour his prey. It pained Nayeli to say but she was becoming enthralled by him.

“Jacob-”

Jacob took both of his hands to the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head. Nayeli had not bothered with a bra when she left the trailer, so she was left bare in front of the soldier. Her breathing quickened as he began to remove his outer layers, starting with his army jacket and then his shirt. Once that was off he yanked her towards him, her bare chest pressing against his. His mouth slammed into hers with a ravenous hunger. She reciprocated willingly, opening her mouth with a low moan, enticed by the warmth of his tongue against hers. He pushed her to the ground, yanking down her pants as he fiddled with his own, their lips never separating.  
Once his bottoms were removed, she could feel the warmth of him pulsating against her opening. He adjusted himself to where there was just enough light pressure against her clit to invoke a groan from her. He ensnared his fingers within her hair, clutching the strands and with one swift movement, he plunged himself into her. 

Nayeli cried out, unprepared for his girth, while a moan escaped his lips. He carefully positioned himself, back onto his knees, kneeling, her legs on either side of him. He took hold of her hips and began ramming into her at such an intensity, she began to claw at the soil beneath her. He allowed one hand to remain on her hip as the other ran up her side, beginning to caress her breasts. 

“Jacob.” she murmured followed by a moan as he proceeded to slow the rate of his thrusts. He leaned forward, kissing her abdomen lightly before grabbing back hold of her waist and pulling her upwards, straddling him once more. Nayeli moved her hips against him, their lips once again entangled with one another. 

The intensity of her moaning signaled to Jacob that she was getting close to finishing. Nayeli tried to pull away, but Jacob’s hands were clamped on her waist as he began to speed up. Jacob pulled his lips away grunting as he dug his fingers into her. “Fuck.” he grunted. The way he was going, she knew they were going to finish at the same time. 

“Jacob-!”. The moment he felt her release, her head tilting back, Jacob finished with one last thrust and a low growl. Nayeli fell back onto the ground, panting, shivering. Jacob crawled beside her and laid down, pulling her against him, providing her with some warmth with his own body. She struggled to catch her breath, as he showered her shoulder with kisses, then raised a hand to her chin, tilting her face towards him, kissing her gently.

He stared into her eyes, caressing her cheek. His eyes almost looked pained at the sight of her. “You are so beautiful.” Nayeli smiled, closing her eyes for a moment as he sat up, retrieving his clothes. Nayeli reached for her own, slipping her bottoms and top on as she looked in his direction.

That’s when she saw the box. Any euphoria she had felt moments ago was now tinged with pure terror. 

“Jacob.” she cautioned. 

Guilt resonated through his face.“I’m sorry little lamb, but as I said before: you still have one more task to do.” 

Nayeli scrambled to her feet, reaching for something, anything around her, a stick, a rock. Nayeli fumbled among the leaves as he approached her when she felt the outline of her bow hidden under some leaves, along with the quiver nearby. Quickly, she knocked an arrow, aiming at the man she had just opened herself up to. Tears decorated her face, feeling betrayed.

“I’m not going back Jacob. I-I can’t do it. I’m not a weapon you can exploit!” Jacob didn’t say a word for what seemed like twenty minutes. 

“You..” he struggled to find the right words. “...you are very important to me.” He took a step forward towards her. “I hope you know that.” he spoke a matter of factly. 

He began to twist the dial, the sound alone of the gears turning drove Nayeli to the edge. She released the bowstring, Jacob grunting as the released arrow impaled his left shoulder, dropping the box and causing him to sink to the ground. He looked shocked more than anything, believing she was bluffing when she drew her bow on him. Whatever sincerity that was in his eyes before was replaced by the same gaze she’d become very intimate with when he had first imprisoned her. “I know you can aim better than that, little lamb.” he sneered.

Jacob placed his right hand over the shaft of the arrow, yanking it out in one swift pull, causing him to grunt. Nayeli knocked another arrow, ready to discharge it at a moment’s notice. 

Jacob chuckled, “You can have your fun for a little bit longer, but whenever I want, I can have you back home with me.” He placed the trinket back into his pocket, allowing Nayeli a sigh of relief but also a wave of pure humiliation. He had her reduced to begging in just a manner of seconds. He enjoyed being in power and he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her. 

“Go ahead, you've got time to play your little games.” He finally stood up, adjusting himself. “I'll let you know when it's time to come home. I’ll be sure to enlighten Peaches on your recent...activities.” 

“What did you do to him?” Her freedom came at Pratt’s cost, and knowing Jacob, his punishment was swift. Jacob didn’t answer though. He simply smirked. 

“Come home and see.” He turned his back to her and began waking but stopped and looked at her from over his shoulder. “Friendly reminder, if that Sharky ever touches you again, I’ll kill him myself. That goes for anyone as a matter of fact.” 

Nayeli was trembling. She wasn’t sure what to feel or what her next move should be. He disappeared as fast as he had initially appeared but his voice still echoed through the trees, bringing Nayeli to her knees in defeat once more. 

“Only youuuu..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I had Personal Jesus [Johnny Cash version] and My Body Is A Cage by Arcade Fire on constant repeat while writing the Nay/Jacob scene because I'm a big ole' nerd and felt like they needed some sort of playlist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy struggles with her emerging feelings for one Jacob Seed. The hunt for Hudson leads Nayeli to one last desperate search attempt. Nayeli atones for her sins. John takes a piece of her for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's already been tagged in the archive tags but TW: rape scene ahead.

After her night with Jacob a week ago, there had been radio silence in his region. Eli’s Whitetails did what they could to relay information to her in regards to Pratt’s conditions but no one had come in or out of the Veterans home in days. 

Once she had re-established contact with the Whitetails, Eli asked why she had not returned to the wolf’s den, but she could not give him a clear answer. She did relay to him that Jacob was indeed keeping Eli’s troops captive and that there was some sort of indoctrination occurring though she couldn’t explain it in depth.

Pratt had warned her against going back to the Wolf’s Den, and he was at Jacob’s side for the better part of most of every day, so she trusted him, despite not know why it was imperative that she avoid going back. Perhaps it was a trap Jacob had set. 

In the meantime, she had to at least work on getting a pinpoint on Hudson. Nayeli had been hopping back and forth between the Henbane and Holland Valley, doing her best to keep the Peggies guessing where she was going to go next. 

She had found the Marshall about a week ago being kept in an outpost. Judging by Faith’s transmission over the radio she was none too pleased. Though Whitehorse and Nayeli were glad Burke was safe, they weren’t quite sure if he was really all there….but so long as he was in the safe hands of Whitehorse and the other Cougars, she was sure he’d be fine. With Marshall’s and Pratt’s whereabouts known, that just left Hudson as her top priority. 

She struggled with guilt knowing she was unwillingly leaving Pratt at the hands of the eldest Seed but John Seed seemed to be increasingly unhinged as she continued to interfere with his operation in Holland Valley and Nayeli knew that Hudson was his outlet for that rage.

She could be dead at this point. But John seemed like the type who wouldn’t let his toys go to waste so fast. From what she could hypothesize, if Jacob were to kill Pratt, it wouldn’t be until after until she came “home” so he could make her watch. Another sick move of power on his part.

Nayeli sat at one of the dining tables within the Spread Eagle. She had been staying here in between hopping around like a grasshopper with Mary-May graciously allowing her to use the guest bedroom in the residential level above the bar. She had her first shower what felt like weeks, and a clean set of clothes, things she had taken for granted following the night of the arrest.

She had her map sprawled out across the table along with a compass and pen that she was using to mark off sectioned areas she had already searched in. Sharky, with a sheepish grin, slid into the chair across from her. 

“Hey-uh, haven’t seen you in a hot minute. Is everything okay between us? After, you know?” He inquired, of course referring to their one-night stand, though, she had yet to tell him that it was, indeed, a one night stand.

But honestly, what was she supposed to say? Jacob had a put a hit on his head because they slept together. Because it was part of his sick game of exerting his control over her. 

She would never admit it to anyone out loud but she would think back to that moment in the forest, their bodies intertwined, during moments in which she felt a panic attack coming or needed something for when she awoke from another nightmare.

What the fuck is wrong with me. Nevermind the age difference between them, their history together, the fact that that he had used to her murder his enemies, and all she could remember were fragments disguised as a nightmare..

Nayeli took a sip of her beer before addressing Charlamagne. “Yeah, yes of course. Just…” she motioned to the map before her. “I got a lot on my plate right now. I am running out of places John could be holding Hudson.” 

All that was left were forested areas, and her last venture into any wild area resulted in her wrestling a Judge cougar which was an experience she never wanted to relive again.

Sharky nodded, understanding the unreasonable amount of stress she must have been feeling. He pointed to the lower-south west quadrant: Seed’s Ranch. “Think he may be holding her there? Makes sense I would think.”

Nayeli was biting the end of her pen. “Grace said the same thing, but, seems a bit obvious doesn’t it?” she gazed down at the spot on her map. Her last visit to the Seed ranch was to retrieve Nick Rye’s stolen plane. She was sure to be thorough but she did not account for possible basements or bunkers hidden on the property. She and Grace who had accompanied her barely made it out in one piece with the house heavily secure as it was. She could see where they were coming from though. Her fingers traced the map: Seed Ranch had easy access to the river, a landing strip, and a little ways off from the main road. They could move prisoners or supplies without anyone being none the wiser, which means they could have easily snuck Hudson in after her last visit there.

“I guess it doesn’t hurt just to double check.” Nayeli glanced to a wall-mounted clock across the bar. It was just after 4 pm. “I’m going to go rest up and try to get the drop on them tonight.” She stood up, gathering her supplies off the table and folding the map up before putting it into her pack.

Sharky watched quietly before speaking up. “You’re going by yourself? You disappeared for two weeks last time you went off on your own.” 

“I have to. I can’t risk anyone else getting caught.” There was a hitch in her voice. And I have bone to pick with John. 

Sharky nodded, standing up from the table. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. “Once all this Peggie shit is over, I’d really like to take you out on a proper date, Nay.” Nayeli smiled, sheepishly, “Yeah. That sounds like a good plan.” Nayeli’s heart broke as she stood there, knowing already she had another person who was pulling at her heartstrings despite knowing it would not end well. 

Nayeli wasn’t going to lie to herself. She thought about that night with Jacob almost every day, and the urge to return to his territory was eating away at her. Saving Pratt, of course, would have been first on her list, but part of her hoped she could convince Jacob to just- walk away from all of this. Thoughts for another time. Hudson needed her. She picked up her pack and headed upstairs. 

The only way this was going to end, was with all the Seeds in prison, or six feet under the ground.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Sneaking into the Seed Ranch was no issue. She had come from from the dock area and trekked her way up the hill and snuck in through one of the backdoors. Security was light, so she retraced her steps from last time. She had searched the entire first floor but was unable to make it to the second so that’s where she would prioritize. There weren’t many rooms upstairs. first two rooms she searched seemed to be a small study and library. She did come across a room with double doors, locked shut. She was growing low on leads so this was her last shot. Nayeli took out her bobby pin, concentrating when she heard voices from downstairs. 

“John has returned! Praise be.” Just her fucking luck. Nayeli scrambled, and once she heard the door unlock she rushed into the room, locking it behind her. As Nayeli Scanned the room she cursed once more.

“Double fuck.” There was no questioning this was John’s bedroom, judging by how extravagantly modern and bougie it was. She estimated she had less than five minutes to completely search this place. Nayeli worked quickly, looking for any clues. She searched the main bedroom itself before entering through the bathroom and looking in the attached walk-in closet. The guy really liked the color blue apparently judging from his apparel. She was about to call off the search when she came across what looked like a toolbox at the top of one of the shelves. Nayeli picked it up and placed it on the floor, kneeling before it. Undoing the latch, a horrid stench emitting from it. 

It was one of those two-parter containers that you had to the top piece to get to the bottom. On the very top of the inside sat a key around what looked to be a necklace. Nayeli grabbed it, shoving it into her back pocket. It was a long-shot but the key had to lead to somewhere else, and that somewhere else had to be where John was keeping Hudson. Out of curiosity of the smell, she lifted up the panel, immediately regretting her decision.

She recoiled in disgust before she could even see the contents of the box. When she did, she yelped in horror, becoming nauseous. It was pieces of flesh, or rather slices of flesh, filling up to the top of the box, the one on top having “envy” carved into it. 

What sort of monster does this? Was this what Jacob was talking about? Is this what John does to people after his “baptism?” Cuts their “sin” from their flesh? Nayeli had just shut the when she heard the sound of the doorknob to the main door jiggling as someone inserted a key. Nayeli frantically shoved the box aside, as she looked for an exit or hiding space. The window in the bathroom was too small for her to fit through so she entered the main room, looking for a place to hide. The doorknob began to twist. In a mad panic, she resorted to sliding herself under the bed. Her eyes watched as the door opened, and shut behind John. He was whistling a song to whatever music was playing in his head, which was good for her because she felt like her heartbeat beat and breathing could be overheard at any moment. 

Her view was limited of course, only able to see just below his waist at certain distances depending on where in the room he walked to. He was entering the restroom it looked like before he disappeared into his closet. Nayeli thought about just booking it out of there but by the time she got out from under the bed, he would probably be walking right back into the room. Nayeli could still hear John’s incessant whistling when suddenly it come to an abrupt stop. 

John’s feet came back into view as he exited from the closet and through the restroom, and into the main quarters. He began pacing back and forth, searching and then began to approach the bed. Nayeli held her breath, her body quivering. It was so silent, that when the toolbox containing the slices of flesh dropped to the floor before John’s feet, she let out a scream. Immediately, John got down to the floor, his grin stretching from ear to ear. Nayeli felt the life leave her body. 

He snickered, “My, my! What a lovely surprise. Here I thought I’d have to go through the trouble of finding you, and yet here you are, Deputy.”

Nayeli was already scurrying as far back as she could from John as he reached under trying to grab her. He had the advantage of not being stuck under a fucking bed so she was not surprised when he got up and simply approached from different angles before snagging her ankle. Nayeli tried to kick him off but there was only so much room she could maneuver in. With one strong heave, he pulled her out from under the bed, her nails clawing at the wooden floors.

It didn’t take long before his hands were wrapped around her throat, hoisting her up. She clawed at his hands before he slammed her into the ground, the impact taking the breath out of her. He may be smaller in stature compared to his other brothers but he did not lack in physical strength. 

She wheezed and found his hands clasped around her again, with him crouching over her. This time it didn’t seem like he was letting up. “You have caused me a lot of trouble.” He leaned his close to her face, his breath hot against her skin. “If you’re here for Hudson, I’m afraid you’re just a few hours shy. She’s stubborn. Much like you, I imagine. My people had her moved to my bunker for further confession.”

John’s voice was slowly fading out as she began to lose consciousness. Her feet kept pushing against the ground to get some sort of leverage in pushing him off but her body was failing her. “Shhhh...don’t fight it. We all must atone for our sins deputy.” As Nayeli fell unconscious, John released her, stroking her cheek. “You won’t regret this. I promise.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of something dripping down her face awoke Nayeli in a panic. Her fear amplified as she attempted to move, gazing up to find her hands zip-tied to a showerhead, and her feet zip tied together. Nayeli glanced around, realizing she was still in John’s private quarters. Her anxiety began to amplify, listing off different reasons why he had chosen to keep her here instead of relocating her to the bunker he spoke of as he did with Hudson. 

John entered into her view, pushing what looked like a medical-tray table with various objects on it, one such she noticed being a syringe with an unknown substance inside, a bowl of water with a rag hanging from it, and a knife. He was whistling the same song from earlier as he tested out the tattoo gun before setting it down. John inhaled deeply, and let out a sigh, seemingly taking the image of Nayeli in. 

“You know Nayeli, I will be the first to admit. I knew there was something about you that was peculiar when we first met.” The shower itself was a large one of the walk-in variety with glass doors, meaning it gave John and his table plenty of room to maneuver. 

“I am still trying to place my finger on it…” John began reaching his hands out toward her, as she tried to recoil from his touch. He took hold of her shirt at the neckline and as if he had practiced with others beforehand, ripped it down the middle, exposing her bra, chest and abdomen area. His hands lingered over her, much to her chagrin. 

He had a hunger in his eyes mixed with mania as he cupped her breasts before sliding them down her sides. When he seemed to have his fill, he took the rag and dunk it into the water bowl before placing the wet rag against her skin as he began to rub it against her. She whimpered at the coldness, bringing a smirk to his face.

“I’m going to teach you how to say yes Nayeli, just as my parents taught me the importance of it. It will be painful, yes, but without pain, there is no way to truly atone.”

Nayeli did her best to regain her composure as he “cleansed” her. “John. You need help. Joseph is manipulating you.” 

John paused, glaring at her with an icy stare. She felt a lump in her throat; he had all the control in the world right now, and she was at his mercy. She continued nevertheless, “There is no great collapse. Even if there was, it doesn’t justify what you have done innocent people-”

“No one is innocent!” he slammed a closed fist onto the tray, spilling water everywhere. “We are all guilty of sin…” he placed the rag down, grasping her face with one hand, cocking her head to the side as he pressed his lips to her ear, sending a wave of revulsion through her. “...and it is my duty to pull it out of you.”

He remained there for a moment longer, inhaling her scent. “It is The Father’s will that you reach atonement.” 

He turned her face back to him, his eyes becoming dazed at the sight of her, almost transfixed. “And when you do, you will be on your knees thanking me.”

His lips crashed into hers, feverishly, and frantically, like she was some sort of drug he could not wait any longer to get into his system. Nayeli did what she could to keep her lips sealed and away but it was difficult when bound the way she was. John had one hand groping her breasts as the other kept her neck in place to keep her from struggling. Her breathing became audibly hastened, inadvertently signaling to John that she was enjoying this. His lips trailed down her neck, over her breasts, trailing down abdomen as he began to unbutton her pants. 

“John.” she moaned. John paused, glancing up at her with a smug grin. Nayeli, in between breathes, beckoned to him. “Kiss me.” John seemed to debate continuing to remove her bottoms, but if she was beginning to reciprocate…

As John began to rise Nayeli bent her head back as far as she could and brought her skull down upon John’s smug face. The unsuspecting Seed stumbled in full force backward, grabbing onto the table-tray for stability but ended up bringing it down with him, spilling its contents all over the floor. Nayeli would take her small victories where she could. 

John, sat up, his hand over his nose. As he pulled it away, the sight of blood gushing down his face became more apparent. He had the expression of a madman, smiling, “There it IS! There’s wrath rearing its ugly head.” 

“Get fucked asshole. You murdered my mother.” she shouted. John seemed taken aback by her comment. His eyes narrowed, questioning. She knew this was inside knowledge, so the fact that she knew meant there was a snitch among their ranks. 

“How did you…” John stood, picking up the knife that had been on the table with him. “Deputy Hudson wasn’t the only reason you came here.” he snickered. “You came here with the intention to kill me, is that right?” 

He was back to his original position, mere inches from her, this time with his handy knife. “Yes, I killed her. She squealed like a pig for her baby girl to run...but you weren’t there. You weren’t there to save her. And because why? You wanted to go hang out with your little friends at a bonfire.” 

John raised the knife, digging it into her inner forearm. Nayeli whined as he began to carve the letter “G”, followed by an “L”. 

“Placing your own self-interest over the well-being of others...that my dear is gluttony.” He continued spelling out the word, Nayeli grinding her teeth, wincing. “Why did you do it, John?”

Blood soaked her arm and his hands as he took in his masterpiece. “The little snitch didn't inform you? The Father willed it so.” He placed both hands on her face, “She was the barrier between you and becoming something truly special. Things didn’t go as planned however, you not being home and all when Jacob was sent to retrieve you in the aftermath.” 

Nayeli’s eyes widened, pretending to be shocked. Despite everything, she knew she needed Jacob in order to get Pratt back, and she could not risk any of the Seed’s finding out that he had told her everything revolving her mother’s death lest they punish him like any other “sinner”.

“Despite your...unexpected departure, The Father still believed you had a role to play in the coming Collapse.” He removed his hands from her face, leaving behind bloody handprints. 

“And what role is that?” Nayeli growled, trying her best to ignore the stinging pain from the word that had been carved into her skin.

John simply grinned at her, ulterior motives brewing inside his head. “That’s yet to be disclosed...” John turned from her, making her believe he was leaving, but instead, he simply picked up the syringe that had fallen off the tray before whirling around back towards her. 

“You are not the only one guilty of sin Nayeli.” he assured her, raising the syringe to her neck. Nayeli began to trash anyway possible to keep the needle away but with one swift jab, it pierced her skin, making her cry out in pain as John injected the substance. Nayeli knew immediately what this was, as little fuzzy lights began to cloud her vision and her head began to nod off. Bliss.

“I must confess...I have taken out my many _frustrations_ on the dear princess Hudson since she’s been in my care-” he had the knife in his hand again at this point as he cut her ankle restraints, moving up to her hands. “-but knock off brands never really satisfied me. Especially now that I have the real thing…”

Nayeli could feel her body began to collapse in on itself before John grabbed her, holding her steady. Placing one arm behind her legs and one on her back, he lifted her bridal style out of the shower. Though her vision was blurry, and her body just one step away from being completely paralyzed, she was still aware of her surroundings. They were entering the main room now, as he laid her out on his bed.

Fear gripped her as she tried to will her body to make any sort of movement, but all she could manage was turning her head to the side as tears streamed down her face. She knew what was coming. And she knew in this drugged state she could not stop it. Her gaze became fixated on one of the windows as hints of the sun rising began to shine through. She counted the seconds it took for the sun to rise halfway as John began to pull away at what remained of her shirt, followed by tugging away her pants and underwear. Her heart tightened as she heard the thud of his belt buckle dropping to the floor, the mattress shifting as he crawled onto it, flipping her onto her stomach, turning her gaze away from the sun and now forced her to stare at the door that would have been her escape to the outside world.

She made a gasp, barely audible to herself and unnoticeable to John as he thrust himself into her. His hip movements were fast and hard, slamming into her almost angrily. She may not be able to feel the rest of her body, but she could feel her body instinctively trying to resist, but he simply barreled his way through. 

His head dangled over hers before his lips began to press against her neck, biting and sucking feverishly. She began counting the little star like lights that seemed to dangle in front of her as the Bliss continued to take its toll on her. It must have been a lighter dose compared to the bullets she had been exposed to previously if she was still somewhat alert.

He purposely wanted her aware of what he had put Hudson through. What he was doing to her now. John grasped a hand full of her hair, yanking her head back as he continued to ride her out, moaning out incessantly before she felt him withdraw, hot liquid suddenly running down her lower back.

 _Eighty-two_ she told herself as John fell beside her on the bed, breathing heavily, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. _Eighty-two stars_..


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise among the Seed's following Nayeli's atonement. John loses his main hold over Holland Valley. Joseph tasks Faith with bringing the deputy to him. Jacob becomes determined to break a childhood promise.

The melody of Faith’s humming filled the corridor of the church. She gracefully twirled, setting the table they had set up for their weekly family dinner. They had set it up on the stage, moving the podium so it would not interfere with being able to move around. Joseph had come up with the idea of having a weekly family dinner, long before coming to Hope County when the siblings had reunited for the first time in years. Being separated as children, and seeing as their childhoods lacked any organizational, familial gatherings, this was Joseph’s way to ensure they had something of normalcy following the collapse, the idea that they would still be able to have moments like this in the new Eden as a family. 

Jacob had spent the better half of the time daydreaming as he waited for Faith and Joseph to finish prepping, sharpening his blade. He had been having trouble sleeping the past few days. No, trouble was the wrong word for it. He was purposely staying away, replaying the night he shared with Nayeli, afraid he would forget some detail if he closed his eyes for too long.

Her skin was soft beyond anything he had imagined, especially under his calloused hands. Her hair smooth as silk despite the filth as he ran his fingers through it, embracing every part of her body as they moved in unison, her wet core grinding against him ... yeah. It was something he was not willing to give up so easily. But for the sake of this project and his siblings, he had to.

_You better get your shit together. There’s no room for weakness. For sentiment._

He placed his knife away as he brought his gaze up to the empty chair across him where John usually sat signifying the youngest Seed was running late. _How very unlike him._ The punctual lawyer was at no time ever late. Something was up.

Faith was setting down the main course as Joseph took his place at the head of the table, both of them either just not acknowledging John’s absence or just came to expect it with his irrational behavior lately. Faith took her place across from Joseph, just as the church doors opened and shut behind a waltzing John. Jacob has seen this euphoria multiple times, and it always came after successfully wooing an unfortunate woman or a successful atonement.

“Brothers! Sister!” He took his designated spot, inhaling the scent of the roasted duck before them.

“As always, Faith, it smells delicious.” he took her hand and kissed the top of it as he beamed with joy. Jacob sensed that whichever one of the two situations happened that made John in such a euphoric state was one that had to be witnessed for oneself. Jacob did take notice that John’s face, particularly his nose was swollen with purple and red bruising all around it. Faith was the first to point it out.

“John, what happened to you?” she asked.

John’s seemed unfazed by the comment as he raised a hand, his fingers gently brushing against his nose. “I had- a bit of trouble with a subject today, but nothing to be concerned with.”

Joseph cleared his throat, commanding the attention of the dinner session.

“Well, I’m glad your injuries were not more severe, and we thank you for joining us brother though your tardiness has been noted. Would you mind leading us into prayer?” John’s euphoric grin collapsed a bit, a dog with his legs between his legs. If there was anyone John had fear of disappointing it was Joseph. “Yes, of course, Joseph.”

The siblings outstretched their hands to one another, bowing their heads. Despite his role within Eden’s Gate, his religious beliefs were nowhere on par with Joseph and John. He simply did what he had to do because he loved them, even if John was a little shit sometimes. 

“We thank You Lord, for all you give; the food we eat, the lives we live. We pray that you bless us with the strength to continue onward with the project, please send your blessings, Lord we pray. Allow us to help those who are blind to finally see. Amen.” Amen echoed around the table as they dug in.

They dined in silence for about ten minutes before Joseph addressed the elephant in the room. “And what may I ask kept you, brother? You know we have a set time and day for us to come together.”

Jacob downed his food with a smile on his face, ready to watch the show begin as Joseph prepared to lecture the young brother. In a turn of events though, John seemed eager to share the reasoning behind his tardiness. “I apologize brother, but I thought it may bring you great joy to know that I have caught the junior deputy.” 

Jacob didn’t show any tells in his face, but he nearly choked on his bite of food, beginning to grip his utensils a little too tightly, his knuckles becoming white. Joseph looked at John in awe, clasping his hands and setting his elbows on the table, both intrigued and relieved.

Faith was the first to speak up, “How did you manage to catch Nayeli- I mean, the deputy?” A part of Rachel had slipped past Faith, but she was quick to correct herself. After losing the Marshall, Joseph was not very happy with her, so she had to be on her best behavior.

“Indeed, how did you manage this?” Joseph piqued. 

Jacob growled,“Yes, please indulge us.” 

John was happy and eager to oblige. “I found her snooping around the ranch. The brave little savage came looking for dear Deputy Hudson. But she came a few hours too late.” He took a bite out of his food, a sound escaping from him indicating it was delicious. 

Jacob’s foot began to tap incessantly as he cursed at Nayeli in his head for being so careless. _Not so sly little lamb_ , he had mocked at her before. He was berating himself for not just taking her back when he had found her. He had the music box. He should have used it. Jacob twirled his table knife, impatiently waiting for John to continue. “And? You took her back to your bunker then for retrieval?” 

Joseph remained silent, while Faith continued to eat her food in silence. John looked at Joseph, knowing he probably would not approve of what he was about to say, unaware it was Jacob he should have been nervous about. “Dear Nayeli and I had a very...intimate session today. She’s quite resilient, I must say-”

Jacob was up out of his seat in seconds, Faith’s shouting just a distant noise in the background as she yelled for him to stop. He yanked John out of his seat and threw him to the ground. John grunted as he hit the floor, stunned, but began an attempt to get back up.

“What did you do?” Jacob demanded as he shoved him back down, crouching over him now with a hand grasped around his brother’s collar.

Joseph stood up immediately after the second shove, “Jacob that’s enough.”

The expression on John’s face was one of bewilderment as he lay on the floor with Jacob’s fist clutching his jacket, before it quickly turned to one of irritation, and then proceeded to shift into fury. In the presence of Joseph, however, he could not act. Jacob released his brother as they stood up straight. He had never lost control like that in years. Not overseas, not here, only when he had to protect his family. He was very precise in keeping his temper under control, a quality their father never had. The fact that he was ready to just pummel John to get information out of him in regards to Nayeli was unsettling. 

Joseph approached his brothers, John still fuming out of his ears, and Jacob, simply trying to regain his calm and calculating composure. Faith kept her distance from the brothers, just in case another altercation ensued. Joseph placed a hand on both brothers, glancing back and forth between them as he spoke. “God is testing you my brothers. Testing your willpower. Testing your strength. This is your test.” 

Jacob shrugged Joseph’s hand off his shoulder as he took a few steps back, beginning to pace, trying to bring himself down to a more level-headed state of mind. It was difficult to do when all he could think about was John desecrating Nayeli’s soft skin with the edge of a blade, embedding her _sins_ as physical manifestations reflected on her body. 

“Do not let the lamb sow dissent among us.” Joseph’s tone was gentle, but it was more of a command than a request. Joseph’s full attention was on John now, his hand still grasping him by his shoulder. “Faith will go to your bunker and retrieve the deputy so there are no further _complications_. She has atoned, and now her place is with us. I wish to speak with her personally.”

John kept his eyes low, avoiding Joseph’s gaze, though he did glance up once to glare at Jacob who was equally giving him a cold stare, if not with the intent to murder his little brother on the spot. 

“Of course Joseph.” he responded, as Faith approached him, reaching her hand out, awaiting the key to his bunker. John reached to around his neck when his face became flushed. Faith simply looked annoyed as she lowered her hand. “You misplaced your key again didn’t you.”

John became defensive. “I did not misplace it! I must have left it in my box-”

As he spoke, the church doors opened, a trio of Eden’s Gate members entering, looking frantic, radio in hand firing off with frantic calls for reinforcements. “Forgive us for interrupting Father, but John’s bunker has been compromised.” a female member clamored. 

Jacob’s rage had not subsided but he his curiosity over the situation took centerfold as John began to shout furiously, “What are you talking about?”

“The Deputy, she’s escaped with Deputy Hudson. The entire bunker has been destroyed.”

John flew into a fury as he began to berate the members, hollering for them to get off their asses and return to the bunker to salvage what they could as he barged out of the church. Faith remained by Joseph’s side as he took a seat, the news of losing one of their Gates a tremendous blow to the project. 

“Faith, I am entrusting you, to the best of your abilities to bring the deputy to me.” Joseph commanded. He was still disappointed in her inability to keep the Marshall out of the Resistance’s hands so this would be her redemption. 

Jacob couldn't’ help but eavesdrop as he remained where he stood, his body and mind stuck in an internal conflict as he calculated his next move. All of his plans for Nayeli had flipped completely. He was no longer concerned about molding her into the perfect soldier. To be honest, he had no real concrete idea of what he wanted at this point. His entire purpose, since the birth of the Project, was to protect his brothers. 

On the day he was sent away to juvie, he had made a promise to both of his brothers, that when they reunited, they would never leave each other again. That everything was going to be okay.

Tonight he was going to break that promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deputy seeks out Dutch's help once more in an attempt to save Hudson's life. Nayeli is sought out by one of Joseph's heralds. Joseph gives Nayeli a gift in hopes of her reconsidering joining his Family. Nayeli calls for an all-out war.

With urgency Nayeli floored the gas pedal of a semi-truck that she had commandeered, barrelling through any Peggie barricades she came across with one Joey Hudson in tow.

The valley had been liberated, but Nayeli had little to cheer about. She had dry blood covering almost every surface of her body, the scars John had given her beginning to slowly scab over. Add on top of that the bruises beginning to form from John’s groping, and the soreness between her thighs after John had taken he had taken her as his own...taken both her and Hudson. 

She kept turning to look at Hudson, whose face was pale, bruised, bloodied. Her entire body was soaked in blood. John had been kind to Nayeli in terms of torture. He was not so kind to Hudson, likely taking out all his bent up frustrations on her because of Nayeli’s actions. As much as the deputy was hurting, and as angry and upset as she was, she had to keep calm. Time was of the essence. 

Nayeli knew Hudson’s best chance was at the prison where they at least had a vet turned amateur physician on site but her chances of surviving the drive there were thin. Dutch was her only other alternative figuring he’s seen his fair share of wounded soldiers during his time in the military.

The truck bounced up and down as she shifted off the main road and onto the dirt one that led to Dutch’s island. As the trees became denser to where she could no longer push forward in the truck, she hopped out of the vehicle, retrieving Hudson from the passenger side, who nearly fell on her as she opened the door.

“Hey, hey, stay with me Joey. You’re going to be okay.” she gasped as she threw Joey over her shoulders.

Nayeli was by no means, a strong person physically but she powered through, despite her knees ready to buckle. She made it about three-fourths of the way to Dutch’s bunker when her knees gave out, both her and Hudson tumbling to the ground. Nay screamed in frustration, too weak to move. 

“Dutch. Dutch!” she shrieked at the top of her lungs. By some miracle, she heard the subtle sound of movement not too far. Dutch emerging from the foliage had to be one of the most beautiful moments she had seen today if not the only. “Kid! What the hell happened-”

“Dutch, please, she needs to get inside, you need to help her.” she begged as she strived to stand. Together, they pulled Hudson to her feet, dragging her to the safety of the bunker.

As Dutch proceeded to tend to Hudson in the infirmary, Nayeli stumbled to the washroom, dowsing her face with water from the sink. She stood there with her face down, her breathing ragged and weak. She peered up to the mirror. She gasped as not only her reflection looked back at her, but that of John’s, smiling that shit eating grin he smiled as he took her again and again inside the bunker while she was blissed out. Nayeli screamed as her fist collided with the mirror, shards of glass getting caught in her skin, spilling blood all over the sink. She turned around frantically, relieved to see no one there. 

_Fucking bliss._.

Dutch swung open the door to the washroom, “Kid, what the hell are you doing in here?” He looked down to her bloodied hand cursing. “Shit, let’s get that wrapped.”

He reached out to her but she instinctively pulled away. “No-it’s-it’s fine. I’ll clean this up later. Is Hudson...” There was no hiding the concern on his face but Dutch knew better than to press the matter further.

“She’s stable. Took quite the beating though, can’t know for sure if there’s internal bleeding or not. As for the slashes, none of them appear infected but I gave her a round of antibiotics just in case. Probably gonna be a few days before she’s up and walking again.” he responded.

“Thank you Dutch. For everything. You mind if I take one of your radios? I need to get some air and probably let the others know Hudson is okay.”

“You don’t even gotta ask kiddo, take what you need.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island was at its most peaceful as the deputy traversed through it’s treeline, proceeding to the edge of the waterfront. The sun’s glow was tracing the tips of the mountain, ready to make its grand entrance. Nayeli sat along the dirt bank as she watched the sun inch it’s way upwards. She remembered sitting on the beach in the early mornings back in California with her then soon-to-be fiance, watching the sunrise on the horizon, the water splashing crashing against their feet and ankles. It felt like a lifetime ago.

She sat there, trying not to think of what she had endured the day prior. Nayeli recalled a story her brother Takoda used to tell her, as they too used to watch the sunrise and fall. It was not Salish in origin but rather Hopi, passed on by their mother’s Hopi grandmother who passed before she could regale the tale to a young Nayeli. The reason for there being light and darkness because a curious Coyote had opened a stolen box containing the sun and moon which then escaped into the sky.

The imagery brought a smile to her face. After her mother’s passing, Nayeli imagined her as the sun, and her brother Takoda as the moon; always watching over her, taking turns...

A twig snapped behind Nayeli, making her draw the pistol strapped to her waist. Her bow would have been quieter in eliminating the person before her, but she wanted assurance if she needed to put them down, this would do the job.

Faith stood quietly, her hands raised in a defense posture, staring down the barrel of the gun. “There’s no need for that.”

“I don’t know, I can think of a few different reasons.” Nayeli growled. “How do I know you’re real?”

This amused Faith, giggling as she stepped forward, pressing her forehead to the barrel of the gun. “Want to find out?”

Look perturbed, Nayeli hesitated before lowering her weapon, placing it back in her holster, “What do you want Faith?” 

“The Father wishes to speak to you. I’m here to bring you to him.” the woman inhabiting the body of Rachel Jessop responded. Her gentle facade had shattered after Nayeli rescued the Marshall from her grasps. Behind her, two figures emerged, shambling towards them. “Don’t resist Nayeli, or my Angel’s will make quick work of your friends in that bunker.”

The two husks behind Faith growled, like two rabid dogs awaiting their master's command to snap at any moment. Nayeli bit her lower lip, kicking herself mentally in the ass before giving into Faith’s request. “What are we waiting for then?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at their destination, Nayeli’s heart began to pound profusely. As she exited the cult vehicle, she took in the building before her, having not been back since her first day back to Hope County. Despite it being daylight now, she could see the electricity was functional, judging by the lights coming from the windows. Even the outdoors had been cleaned up to resemble its original state.

It was the closest she’s ever felt to actually being home since her mother’s death. Faith appeared by her side, gesturing her forward. While the outside was reminiscent of the home she remembered, the inside looked as if it had been totally redone, the downstairs now reflecting the sort of residential feeling that the upstairs had. There was an eclectic collection of furniture here, probably from various houses the Peggie’s had raided, making it look like a well-meaning attempt to make this place feel like a home. 

Joseph was sitting on a couch closest to the stairs, gazing at her with eagerness as he waited for her to take a seat. Nayeli could feel Faith’s hand on her back to which she quickly snapped at her, “Don’t touch me.”

Faith seemed caught off guard by the coldness in Nayeli’s tone and backed away from her as the deputy reluctantly took a seat beside The Father himself. 

“I hope you do not mind if I took the liberty to attempt to restore this place to something that is more suitable for you. Someplace you can call home again.” His voice was soft and sincere. Nayeli could not tell where the lie was in his voice, or if he was actually being genuine. 

“It certainly is pleasantly cozy, but how do you expect me to call this a home when your people could be at my door at any moment. This could be some elaborate trap.” she accused.

Joseph nodded, understandably, “I have called for a ceasefire in the surrounding area. None of my Children will bother you so long as you’re here. This is yours. All yours. A safe haven.”

Nayeli simply blinked her eyes as she stared at him, not really taking in what he was saying at first. When it hit her, she looked relieved. She could not forgive him for all the pain and suffering she and others had endured up to this point, but…she had her home back.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Thank you, Joseph, honestly, thank you.”

Joseph lifted a hand to place on her thigh, not anything perverse but a sign of mutual understanding. Nayeli, however, shrank back to her side of the couch, a hand raised, _Please don’t_.

Joseph sighed, more for himself than anything else. “I know what you have endured. There is nothing I can say that can defend John’s actions or your suffering. All I know is that everything that has occurred has had a purpose. God has brought us to this moment for a reason.”

Nayeli stood up like she had suddenly been sitting on a tack, “A purpose?” she scoffed. “Where is the purpose behind your brother _torturing_ me. The purpose behind _raping_ me.” she shrieked. “This is not God’s plan. This is some sick psychosis that you’ve used as an excuse to manipulate and hurt people.”

Joseph seemed to take offense, now standing, “You are not the only one to have suffered, Nayeli. You think I have not made sacrifices for the greater good? I have made multiple sacrifices knowing fully well I’d be branded as a murderer, mentally unstable, a zealot…”

He approached her, initiating her to take a step back, speaking in a kinder tone again, “I understand that you are hurt- but you cannot deny there is some validity to all of _this_ ,” referring to the Project.  
“I understand your hesitation. But this is a vice-filled world...one that you and I do not belong in. But we can restore this world’s original beauty. We can survive the cataclysm together, live again in the Garden of Eden. I know God has a purpose for you, I know that is what brought you here. ”

“Those are pretty words, Joseph. I almost believe them.” Nayeli approached him now, his blue eyes watching her curiously. She was an inch from touching chests with him as she stared him down.

“I know you gave the order to kill my mother. I know every sick little detail that went into your plan to make me become your little Faith. To get me to join.” There was movement from where Faith stood, her head cocking curiously at Nayeli’s statement. 

She remained silent, but you could tell she was bubbling with unrest as Nayeli continued to speak. “I was a teenager Joseph. How could you take her away from me?”

Joseph’s eyes widened only the slightest from under his yellow tinted glasses, questioning. Nayeli almost regretted spilling that she knew he was the one who had initiated Sokanon’s murder, essentially pinning a possible target on Jacob’s back for admitting it in the first place, but Joseph’s response brought her relief. 

“I see brother John’s lack of self-restraint is not just limited to the pleasures of the flesh, but also gossip…”

When Joseph raised his hands to the sides of her face, she flinched, but their skin did not make contact. They simply hovered there. “I know forgiveness is out of the question for what my family has done to you, but let me save you Nayeli. I will protect you. Together we will march into a new Eden…”

“I think it’s time for you to go.” Nayeli cut him off. Joseph did not fight it. As he promised, this was her safe zone. Lowering his hands, he proceeded to the exit. 

“Faith, with me please.”

Nayeli stared straight ahead, hearing Faith asking Joseph under her breath what Nayeli had meant about becoming “Faith”, followed by her insistence to bring Nayeli with them but Joseph hushed her as they left the building. The deputy remained where she stood until she heard the vehicle they came in drive off. 

Nayeli began up the stairs as she unlatched the radio from her waist, bringing it up to her lips, “This is Deputy Nayeli. If you hear can hear this meet me at the Hope County Jail within the next 48 hours-”

She proceeded down the hallway, passing by her bedroom door and proceeding on to the room at the end of the hallway. She stopped before the closed door, the image of her mother sleeping peacefully on her bed being the last decent memory and hopefully the only image she would see when she opened the wooden barrier. 

She turned the knob as the door swung open. The room had been cleared out but the event that took place here still loomed over the atmosphere. The next words she spoke were ones spoken with conviction and fury. 

“-It’s time we consolidate our forces and end this fucking war once and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're interested in the full Hopi story regarding the Coyote: http://solar-center.stanford.edu/folklore/coyote-steals-sun.html


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war at an all time high, and most of the major players back in play, Nayeli and the Resistance decide it's time to take action in turning the war into their favor. A captive is released under unknown circumstances. Nayeli learns that Jacob has gone MIA.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I had originally planned to end this at 13 chapters, but, considering the length of the remaining chapters I currently have in my drafts folder, I've decided to break them up into smaller bits aka there's going to be a mix of super short and possibly super long chapters coming as I draw this story to a close so just a heads up.

The jail was filled to capacity with both Whitetails, Cougars, and Valley residents as they chatted amongst themselves, their respective leaders conducting their next plan of attack. The only people missing were Pratt whom’s fate still lingered as a large unknown variable over Nayeli’s head and Eli who was supposedly on his way back with a report from the North in regards to Jacob’s forces.

“We have a lead on Faith’s bunker, just waiting for the scouts to come back with verification. Then we can plan a course of rescuing the hostages and blowing that shit to hell.” Tracey spoke as they all hovered over the map sprawled out on the table.

“Why not clear out the bunker and leave it intact? Use it as a place for those who have been displaced from their homes? The Peggies obviously have enough food and water reserves stored until we can figure out a more permanent solution.” Dutch spoke up.

They bickered back and forth, Tracey, a recovered Hudson, and Virgil condemning the bunker, Whitehorse, Burke, Grace and Dutch voting to save it. Nayeli stood off to the side, her eyes lingering on the northern region, anxious for Eli’s return. Sharky stood beside her, her tension palpable. “You doing alright there Nay?”

Sharky had been worried sick after she had left the Spread Eagle in search for Hudson and went radio silent for days before calling for all their forces to consolidate. She wanted to share her burden and the torment she and Hudson endured, to have one less thing weighing down on her shoulders. To feel not so alone. 

“I’m just worried what if this is all for naught?” she spoke, her bravado that she had had slowly slipped away. 

Sure, they could take Faith’s bunker with little issue with their combined firepower, but Jacob was a strategist with an army at his control. Always three steps ahead. 

“Hey, we got this! We made it this far after all. We’re gonna send those Peggie’s packing.” he reassured her. Sharky had begun to wrap an arm around her shoulders to which Nayeli jerked away unintentionally, more so as instinct. She could see the confused look across his face to which she tried to remedy.

“Sorry, I just...I’m just a little sore from fighting my way out of John’s bunker you know?” 

“Of course, of course. No worries Nay.” he smiled awkwardly. She knew what was on his mind, and she knew that she could not string him along any longer with false hope. The way he looked at her, it was like his heart was gonna burst out of his chest at any moment. She had used him. She knew that. It was something she regretted doing but she knew no other way in that moment what to do to regain some autonomy.

Nayeli sighed and began to speak. _Lets get this over with_...“Sharky, I think that maybe we should talk-” 

As if the cosmos wanted to give her a break from what was potentially going to be a very awkward conversation, a Whitetail recruit came bursting into the meeting room with a look of urgency on his face. “Deputy Lamb! Eli has returned, and I think there’s something you may want to see.”

The entire party looming over the map turned towards Nayeli, waiting for her response. This could be nothing good she thought to herself as she headed outdoors, her entire party in tow.

Sure enough, as she walked into the daylight, she spotted Eli approaching the main gate, supporting an unmistakable face as he struggled to stand straight, weeks of who knows what torment and mental games taking its toll on him.

“Pratt!” Nayeli cried as she dashed towards the pair, taking up Staci’s arm around her own neck as they brought him inside the jail. 

“We need a medic!” Whitehorse shouted as the others prepared a cot for the young man. Eli and Nayeli placed him gently down, his eyes struggling to stay open as he took in his surroundings. When he saw Nayeli’s face though, they opened fully with a sigh of relief.

“Nayeli.” he gasped, just barely conscious, probably exhausted from the journey here.

“Pratt. I’m so sorry. I am so, so sorry-” she began to mutter taking his hand into her own. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Sharky shifted uncomfortably, before leaving the room altogether. That conversation would have to wait for another time. Right now, she was simply overjoyed that Pratt was alive, and now out of harm's way.

“Found him wandering around just outside the Veteran’s Center, along with some of the other captives.” Eli spoke up. “Entire place looked like it had been cleared out. Also began to get radio calls from the other areas that the outposts had been abandoned as well. Most of the Peggie’s seemed to be traveling southbound to Joseph’s compound though. Probably as a last minute defense strategy.”

Nayeli raised a brow, confounded by this information. Had Jacob just given up his entire region? Or was this an elaborate ruse to lull the resistance into a false sense of security.

“I have the remainder of my people securing the outposts just in case the Peggie’s try to come back.” Eli added.

Whitehorse chimed in, “At this point, once we take Faith’s forces down, we’ll have that bastard Joseph Seed surrounded.” 

“And then we can all wake up from this fucking nightmare.” Hudson quipped as she took a seat beside Pratt’s cot, placing a hand on his shoulder to which he placed a hand over hers. Behind Hudson stood a weary, but proud looking Whitehorse. The image of those three alone ignited the fire she needed to continue on this fight. She had her family back, and she’d be damned if they were separated again.

“Alright then.” Nayeli spoke up. The room’s inhabitants turned toward her, leaning on her every word. Their designated leader. “Let’s give Faith a run for her money.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Eden's Gate's hold on the County slowly slipping away, the Resistance begins to take steps towards a better tomorrow for Hope County's residents. Nayeli and the Sherriff take some time for themselves to reflect on what they've lost. Faith attempts to redeem herself one last time in hopes of gaining favor once more with The Father. Nayeli sees first hand the casualties that come with war.

The assault on the bunker had went exceptionally well. Despite losing a handful of resistance members at the hands of Faith’s Angels, they were no match for a strategically placed bullet to the head. Unlike John’s bunker, destroyed at the hands of Hudson and Nayeli, the resistance made the conscious decision to not destroy the bunker, instead, they would turn it into a safe haven. They spent the latter half of the next week clearing out the Peggie paraphernalia and getting everyone situated into their new temporary home until this entire epidemic was over.

The Cougars handled the residential situation coordinating with Sharky, Grace, Nick and others began a head count of how many people they actually had and how many were MIA. Eli took a handful of his Whitetails to search whether or not Jacob’s bunker had been abandoned as well, considering Eli had been the one who helped build it. If it was indeed empty, that meant more supplies and more room to place those who had lost their homes to the Peggie’s until they could get a word out to the outside world for assistance.

As for the deputy department, they were still licking their wounds, so to speak. Whatever conditioning Jacob had put Pratt through left him almost in a constant “fight or flight” state. Hudson was doing better physically, but the road to recovery mentally was going to be a long one, having suffered at the hands of John Seed who, surprisingly to Nayeli, had not made any sort of retaliation since they destroyed his bunker. 

The Marshall, Burke, was still technically under medical watch but with everyone so busy they could not afford to keep him under supervision at all times. He really never disclosed what happened to him before Nayeli rescued him from one of Faith’s outposts, but he seemed well enough to be left alone for a few hours.

Whitehorse, though spared the wrath of the Seeds, for the most part, had probably endured the same amount of stress Nayeli faced in trying to maintain this resistance. Despite all the work ahead of them, Nayeli figured Whitehorse could use a few a few hours to just decompress. Lord knew she needed a few hours too. 

They had driven up north to the Drubman Marina which currently sat unoccupied. No Peggies or resistance members to be found. The tranquility of the marina already set Nayeli at ease as she and Whitehorse sat on the edge of the dock, their feet dangling over the water. They sat in silence, admiring the overcast skies and impending rain shower heading their way. 

“You know,” Whitehorse smirked as he gazed out into the open water, “I first met your mother here. Was doing my first patrol as a junior officer when a call came in about a domestic disturbance here between the Drubmans. There were a few other civilians here at the time but I just remember her with a little boy tugging at her jeans while she held the most precious looking girl in her arms as she tried to diffuse the situation. Just the fire in her eyes...”

Whitehorse continued as he leaned back on the deck, his elbows supporting his weight, Nayeli sat silently, listening to his tale as she continued to stare ahead “...I knew from that moment on I was a goner.” he admitted.

Nayeli smirked, the memory of them coming down here to feed the fishes being a bittersweet one yet one she cherished. She remembered being terrified of the “fishes with the big mouths” after Takoda told her they would swallow her whole if she fell in. From that point forward she refused to go anywhere near the water until her teenage years. She always wanted to get Takoda back, but she never did. When Nayeli continued to remain silent, Earl shifted back up to a sitting position.

“I’m sorry kiddo. I know you’re probably tired of hearing me yammering about Sokanon.”

Nayeli looked at him with a sympathetic gaze, “No, of course not Earl. It’s nice to hear more pleasant stories. And I know you loved her very much-”

Before Nayeli could finish, the Sheriff exhaled loudly, a deep cry escaping from him as he wiped away the tears that had suddenly been summoned forth. “I’m sorry I couldn’t- that I didn’t stop her Nayeli. I should have seen the signs but I didn’t-”

Another sob escaped from him, coinciding with the roar of thunder overhead. Nayeli placed a hand on his leg, knowing nothing she said could take their pain away, but maybe just alleviating the belief that he could have done something. To reveal the truth behind Sokanon’s death.

“Sheriff. I mean, Earl. She didn’t kill herself.” she uttered, her voice cracking a bit as she fought to hold back her own tears.

Whitehorse looked at her with understandable confusion. “What are you talking about rook?”

Nayeli didn’t spare any detail. The moment in the diner ten years prior with John Seed between him and her mother, Jacob’s confession, John Seed’s admittance to the murder, and Joseph’s orchestration of the murder and their elaborate plan that they had laid out for her following Sokanon’s death.

“Christ…” Whitehorse muttered as he let this new information soak in. Lightning struck off in the distance as he stood up on the dock, looking determined. “We’re not going to let them get away with this Nayeli. They’re going to pay for Sokanon, and they’re gonna pay for what they’ve put you through.. I promise you that.”

He held a hand out to her to help her stand. Nayeli could feel the passion in his voice as he spoke. The level of love he had for her and her mother spoke volumes. She had yet to share with him about the most recent incident with John Seed, mostly because she didn't want him to get any more riled up than he had to, but she knew eventually she’d have to open up about it. Right now was not that moment though. This was a moment she was sharing with her father. Her real father.

“I hope you know Sherriff...,” she paused, “....that I consider you to be the best father a girl could ask for.” 

Sheriff Whitehorse’s mouth was left agape as he tried to find the words to respond, a tearful smile forming on his face.

Perhaps it was just that they were caught in the moment. Could have been the fact that the storm was inching closer to them so they paid no mind to their surroundings. It could have even been that Nayeli simply mistook the sound of the gunshot as just another boom of thunder. It wasn’t until Whitehorse’s body crashed into the water that she became fully aware of what had just happened. She stared straight ahead, eyes the size of saucers as she wiped the warm blood that had landed on her face away. She began to scream as she watched his body sink further down into the water.

“Earl.” she shrieked.

She was ready to jump in after him when an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back and tossing her down along the dock’s walkway. Nayeli tumbled, disoriented by the rapid change in events as she struggled to get on her feet.

“Am I interrupting?” a sickly soft and sweet voice spoke. 

Nayeli looked up, seeing one Faith Seed and one Marshall Burke standing where she and Whitehorse had just been. In the Marshall’s hand, a freshly fired pistol. Nayeli wanted nothing more than to charge at the duo, to strangle the life out of Burke as he stood there without a care in the world. That’s when she noticed the eyes. Milky white. Burke didn’t do this. 

“Rachel…Why did you do this?” Nayeli screamed frantically. “You just killed him!” she sobbed.

“The Sheriff was just one more barrier keep you from walking the path. A wall between you and The Father.” Faith replied, unphased by Nayeli’s frantic state. “You will join us in Eden, Nayeli. That is the will of The Father.”

Faith made a small gesture to the Marshall, giving him the signal to act. The Marshall darted towards Nayeli to which she quickly turned heel and began running for the truck she and Whitehorse had come here in. Her main goal: to reach the bow and quiver that sat in the bed of the trunk. The blissed-out Marshall was a lot quicker than anticipated however as he tackled her to the ground, nearly knocking her out cold had she not placed her hands in front of her to give herself a buffer.

“Burke! It’s me! Get off!” she struggled to crawl out from under him as he tried to pin her arms down. There was no use though. He was Faith’s pawn now. Nayeli grunted as she thrust her right elbow back, nailing the Marshall straight in the face, his grip releasing her completely allowing her to clamber to her feet.

From behind them, she could hear Faith shouting, “The world is diseased and corrupt. The Father is offering you a chance to let go, to stop worrying...to be free. Just come with us, please.”

Adrenaline pumped through Nayeli as she reached the truck, hopping into the truck bed. It took less than seconds for her to prepare her bow as she whirled around, arrow drawn as, once again, the Marshall came charging at her. _The Marshall is gone_ , she tried to assure herself as she released the bow-string, watching as the Marshall's body seemed to float in midair for a split second before crashing to the ground.

Nayeli sighed with relief, her gaze now pinpointed on Faith. Nayeli hopped out of the truck’s bed, stomping towards Faith, weapon drawn. Faith looked unfazed, as thunder roared above them, following by the sounds of all too familiar groaning and yelling. Nayeli turned around and watched as a just over a handful of Faith’s Angels began to descend onto the marina. They weren’t charging yet, but Nayeli knew if she made any sudden movements, they’d be all over her in seconds.

“I’m not leaving here without you Nayeli. You don’t know what He’ll do to me if I come back empty handed.” Faith pleaded. Nayeli turned to her, her face scrunched up in anger. “You just killed the only remnant I had of my mother. The closest thing I ever had to a father.”

Nayeli raised her weapon, standing just a few feet from Faith now. The Angels behind her were beginning to get riled up as the deputy threatened their mistress. _Let go Nayeli._ , she told herself. _Look at all that she has done._. But she didn’t. The deputy and Faith stared one another down before Nayeli finally lowered her weapon. The more she stared into Faith’s eyes, the more she began to see Rachel. Scared. And alone. Continuously manipulated and transformed into a different creature entirely. 

Had she never left Hope County, had the Seed’s grand scheme gone according to plan, this could’ve been herself standing in Faith’s shoes. Alone, and afraid, trapped in her own body.

With hesitation, Nayeli lowered her bow. Faith sighed in relief, giving Nayeli the brief thought that she was going to let her go in peace. Yet, the young deputy could still feel the Angels inching towards them. Her worst fears were confirmed as a devilish smile crept onto Faith’s face. 

“It’ll take time, but you will come to accept us as your new family.”

Nayeli whirled around as the sound of Angel’s charging outdid the sound of thunder above them. She knew that by the time she readied her bow, the first Angel would already be on top of her. She braced herself for what she expected to come next - so it came as a shock as the Angel’s began to fall one by one, blood spurting from their heads like violent fireworks following the sound of gunfire. 

“No!” Faith cried, as she grabbed onto Nayeli’s arm. “You are coming with me! That is the Will of the Father!”” Nay turned towards her, briefly looking down and seeing a syringe in Faith’s hand, much like the one John had used on her. Nay began to panic as Faith raised the syringe up, ready to plunge it into the deputy. Had Nayeli blinked, she would have missed the red dot fixated on Faith’s chest. There was another boom. A gunshot. Both Nayeli and Faith froze, blinking rapidly. Faith’s grip on Nayeli loosened drastically as she looked down at her chest, a pool of red forming within the white of her dress.

“No-no-” Faith slumped down to the floor, Nayeli dropping her gear to catch her as she too lowered herself to the dock beneath them. Faith reached up an arm to grasp at Nayeli for support to sit up as the deputy nested the young woman’s head on her thighs.

“Nayeli…” a bubble of blood formed within Faith’s mouth as she spoke, spilling across the corners of her lips as it popped. There was a shift in her eyes. The same eyes Nayeli had seen on the night of the bonfire, when that drug dealing thug had a knife to Rachel’s throat. Nayeli knew at this moment, that this truly was Rachel she held in her arms.

“...it’s not my fault…he threatened me...” Rachel stammered. Behind her back, Nayeli heard the prominent steps of boots walking along the dock headed in their direction. Nayeli did not turn. She already knew who it was. The footsteps stopped just right behind her, watching the scene unfold. Always a silent spectator. She wanted to ask how long he had been following her trail, why he had not stopped the Marshall before he shot the Sheriff, where had he been and why had he abandoned his region...but right now she was more concerned with the woman dying in her arms.

The lamb took a strand of Rachel’s hair and brushed it behind her ear as she gasped for air, still attempting to speak, “...I was seventeen…how was I supposed to know…”

Despite her best efforts, Nayeli let out a whimper as Rachel’s grasp began to lessen. A million scenarios ran through her mind. What ifs. What if she had not saved Rachel the night of the bonfire. What if she had stayed in Hope County. What if she had agreed to go with, would it have changed anything about Rachel Jessop’s final fate?

Without a word, Jacob knelt beside the two women, placing his freshly fired rifle down beside himself. His blue eyes looked like they had not known a single night’s rest in weeks as he took Rachel’s unoccupied hand into his own. “Do not struggle. Just relax. You’re free now.”

Nayeli wiped away the tears that began streaming down her face. Tears for the only man worthy of being her father figure whose body was now sunken at the bottom of a watery grave. Tears for Rachel Jessop who had never known true love or compassion, manipulated into something else entirely, a ripple effect of Nayeli’s own actions. 

“Rachel, I’m so sorry. For everything.” the deputy spoke, stroking the young woman’s blonde locks. 

Rachel’s lips curled into a faint smile, her eyes dancing between Jacob and Nayeli. “You were always so kind to me...both of you…” she spoke with a last exhale. Rachel’s hand fell away from Nayeli’s arm, her body going limp as Nayeli’s grip around her tightened, letting out a painful wail. 

Nayeli set Rachel’s body down as she planted her face into her hands, sobbing. She could not save Rachel. And she lost not only the last reminder of her mother but her true father as well. She did not want to cry in front of Jacob. She did not want to appear anymore weak in front of him than she did the night their bodies danced together under the moonlight. He, however, surprised her, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She wanted to ask him where he had been, why the Whitetail mountains were essentially devoid of anything remotely related to Eden’s Gate, why had he saved her again if not to use her for his own bidding? She could not muster any words between her tears. Nayeli simply accepted the comfort that he offered in the only way he knew how.

 _Three innocent lives lost today._. She listed their names off in her head. _Cameron Burke. Rachel Jessop. Earl Whitehorse. _...__

__All because of this fucking war. _All because of me_._ _


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli and Jacob return to the Resistance's main base at Hope County Jail following another tragedy. Specific resistance members are none too pleased with Jacob's presence. The alpha wolf reveals why he deserted the Project. Jacob and Nayeli shed their defensives around one another.

Despite the pouring rain and fog, the jail stood out easily, the outlines of both Whitetails and Cougars standing guard atop of its walls as they watched, with suspicious eyes, the truck hauling three rolled up tarps in its bed approaching.

Jacob had assisted in retrieving the body of Whitehorse from the lake to which Nayeli could not bear to look at so they wrapped him in a tarp that they had found inside the main building. The same went for Burke and Rachel. The journey back to the jail had been a silent one. Nayeli sat quietly the entire ride back as Jacob drove. They’d yet to say a word to one another but given what Nayeli had just endured, they knew it was going to be a little longer before she was ready to talk.

Jacob pulled up about twenty feet from the main gate. People were already shouting when they recognized the driver with one deputy in tow. Nayeli looked at Jacob, her eyes still visibly red and puffy from crying. On one hand, Jacob’s face, as always gave no tells away as he gazed back at her. On the other, he looked absolutely exhausted. A man losing an internal fight.

“Do not move.” she ordered as she exited the car. 

By the time her feet hit the ground, Eli, Pratt, Hudson and the others were already approaching. Seeing as how Eli was tier-2 in command following Nayeli, he spoke first, “I’m just going to jump right to the point deputy: why the hell am I seeing Jacob Seed sitting in that truck and not Sheriff Whitehorse?”

Nayeli took a deep breath, the words rolling off her tongue almost too easily, “Whitehorse is dead...he’s dead as well as the Marshall and Faith. Jacob saved me.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Both Eli and Nayeli looked to Pratt, visibly shaking at the sight of Jacob Seed. “Saved you? How do we know it’s you that’s all in there? Huh? How do we know he didn’t just sick you on the Sheriff and Marshall?”

Nayeli didn’t need him to speak it out loud, but she knew that look on Pratt’s face: the look of betrayal. Hudson muttered some words to Pratt, placing a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him but he swatted it away. “No this is bullshit. This-” Pratt paused before shouting in frustration.

The lamb did her best to try and de-escalate the situation, raising her hands cautiously as she approached him, “Staci I understand, believe me, I fucking do, let’s just take a moment-” the sound of the truck doors shutting garnered Nayeli’s attention as Jacob began to approach, hands raised in the air. 

“You should listen to the dep, Peaches.”

Like a trigger, Pratt began to yell, pushing Nayeli aside as he rushed forward, snatching a gun from Eli’s thigh-holster. Jacob remained calm, hands still raised as Pratt raised the gun at him. Pratt pulled the hammer back, his finger just barely squeezing the trigger when one Nayeli Lamb went hurtling towards him, tackling him to the ground, the gun firing into the air. 

“Pratt that’s enough!” Nayeli pinned him face down to the ground as he kicked and yelled until Eli and Hudson could help her restrain him. Nayeli removed herself as they hauled him upward. 

“Everyone just calm down!” Eli commanded. “Deputy, you put restraints on that bastard and get inside. But if he tries anything, I won’t hesitate to put him down.”

Nayeli nodded as they took Pratt back inside. He didn’t need to speak to let her know that this was it for them as they dragged him away. All the years of friendship. The weeks leading up to Joseph Seed’s arrest. The nights spent in each other’s embrace. No.

He let his eyes do the talking. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before they held Jacob’s debrief, they buried the bodies of Whitehorse, Marshall, and Rachel Jessop out behind the jail, now a makeshift graveyard for resistance members who perished fighting Eden’s Gate. It irked Nayeli that she could not have buried Whitehorse in the same cemetery where her mother and brother were buried, but time was a luxury they did not have.

Gathering around the same table as before, this time with Jacob as an addition, he relayed all that he had done in the past few weeks. Clearing out all his outposts, abandoning his bunker, sending all his forces southbound. His claims that he had become disillusioned with the Project felt weak at best to the others but they were obviously eager to begin rebuilding in the north, already vocalizing using the bunker as additional housing in addition to Faith’s until they could receive official government help.

With Jacob in the custody of the Resistance, that left one John Seed, who had been either lying low, or MIA, and the orchestrator behind all this madness, Joseph Seed, to contend with.

The plan was set. In two days time, enough to recuperate after the death of Whitehorse, and enough time to gather whatever they needed, they would move against Joseph Seed. 

Eli, Tracey, and Virgil would remain at the County Jail to run operations that needed to be done over the course of the next twenty-four hours, with Staci Pratt under twenty-four-hour observation before relocating to Faith’s bunker.

Dutch returned to his bunker in order to keep a tab on enemy movements near Joseph’s compound, making sure that when the time did come for them to conduct their final confrontation, there’d be no surprises.

Grace and Sharky took head on getting Jacob’s bunker situated along with their other companions, not limited to Nick Rye and his family as well as Mary May and others. Along with Pratt, Sharky was visibly troubled by Nayeli’s defensive nature in regards to Jacob Seed, but upon him leaving to the north, he gave Nayeli one last hug. Nothing more, nothing less.

As for Nayeli, well, she needed a fucking break. But given she was in charge of supervising Jacob, she had no choice but to bring him along with her. Suffice to say, her two furry companions in the back seat of the truck, Peaches and Boomer, were none too pleased, having been snarling at him the entire forty-minutes it took to reach their destination: home.

Jacob seemed surprised at the surprisingly well-condition of the house as they pulled up, both of them exiting the truck as well as their companions.

“Someone’s been busy.” he commented. Nayeli glared at him as she began up the steps of the porch. 

“This is Joseph’s doing. Not mine.” she snapped as they entered the first floor. Boomer and Peaches darted immediately for the furthest cushioned furniture that was away from Jacob.

“Ah. Of course it is. Surprised it wasn’t Johns.” Jacob quipped.

Nayeli’s shoulders stiffened as she carefully removed her jacket, the sole utterance of John’s name sending an uncomfortable chill down her spine. Her back was turned towards Jacob, as she spoke, throwing her jacket onto the couch.

“Please don’t ever say his name around me.” 

A breath escaped from Jacob’s mouth as he took in what he saw. Nayeli had uncharacteristically been wearing her hair up in a bun instead of just down or tied in a long braid since he first saw her again between their confrontation with Faith. Now he knew why.

The word _Sloth_ was carved into her back, spanning from one shoulder blade to the other. Jacob knew in his gut that John had branded her the night of their family dinner, but seeing it in person filled him with rage. Nayeli turned towards him, the rest of her _Sins_ on display, given she was wearing a tank top. The words _Gluttony_ and _Wrath_ were etched into her inner upper arms. 

_I’ll kill him._ he thought as he approached her, examining the scabbing that had formed over the wording. 

She threw her hands up in a “wait, there’s more” gesture, causing him to pause his approach. She unbuttoned her pants, slipping them down just enough to show some sort of lettering before she lifted her shirt, the word _lust_ on the skin below her belly button. 

“This one was his personal favorite he told me.” she snarled. “Because we both committed it _together_.” Her voice had cracked with that last bit, causing Jacob to furrow his brows.

“What do you mean together?” There was an emptiness inside his stomach like he had not eaten in days as he waited for her response. John’s words from the dinner replayed in his head as he dissected every vowel and enunciation, _Dear Nayeli and I had a very...intimate session today…_

“He raped me Jacob. He raped Hudson and I. And then he carved this into me, because I had been the one who “tempted him”, and then he carved it into himself.” she blurted.

Jacob had thought he’d known the night of the dinner, but he had tucked the idea away. Impossible he told himself. This was a new low for John. The idea of him desecrating Nayeli’s body...his little lamb…

“I’m going to murder him.” Jacob stated a matter of factly as he turned to stomp out of the house. “Jacob wait-” Nayeli quickly grabbed hold of him by his shoulder, to which he winced. She had forgotten she had shot an arrow at him after all not that long ago. That was going to take a while to recover from.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” She began to withdraw her hand but Jacob’s own stopped it, keeping it there. “Don’t be.” he reassured her. He eventually let her hand go so that he could turn around to face her. While the Resistance saw a leader, a soldier, their Messiah... but in this moment, Jacob only saw a teenage girl forced to grow up too fast. Much like he and his brothers had been forced to do. 

Jacob slowly took a step towards her, half expecting her to withdraw from him. When she didn’t, he took another, and then another until their chests were nearly touching to which he had to now look down at her to meet her gaze. She stared back at him with those large hazel eyes he found himself swimming in everytime they were near each other. He wanted to feel her skin under his rough hands once more, the sweet taste of her lips and tongue dancing along his own. He wanted to take in every single bit of her for himself...

“What were the trials for Jacob? What were you preparing me for?” she inquired, breaking the deafening silence. 

Without hesitation, he told her, “You’re familiar with the term classical conditioning?”

“Well, I didn’t graduate with a masters in Psychology and sociology for nothing.” She smirked. This brought a grin to his face, though he knew the next bit of info may sour the mood.

“I told you from the beginning, I wanted to craft you into a soldier. One of my Chosen. Your final test would have been to assassinate Eli. Cut off the head of the snake, and the Resistance dies.”

He paused to gauge Nayeli’s reaction. Her eyes had widened, a hint of hurt, but she said nothing. So he continued, “Only thing is Eli wasn’t the head. You were. You’re the one the Resistance looks up to. Their savior.”

Nayeli huffed trying to understand his logic, “So what? That doesn’t explain anything. Why would you just give up all this effort? Your territory, your forces…not that I’m complaining…-” it was her turn to pause, “-....you’re essentially turning your back on Joseph, you know that right?”

Jacob could tell Nayeli’s breathing was becoming heavy being so close in proximity to one another. He enjoyed seeing her flustered so he leaned in closer to her face, again, expecting her to flinch back. When she didn’t, he allowed the tips of their noses to touch, their breath now tickling one another’s skin.

“My whole life, my only purpose was to protect my brothers. Then I met a _Little Lamb_ who began to change my perspective on everything. When she left, she haunted my dreams for ten years with a single song.” 

Jacob watched as Nayeli glanced to his lips for a split second. Before she could look up his lips encompassed around hers. It was mere seconds before she was quite literally in the palm of his hand, her lips dancing against his, soft and slow. Nayeli broke away for a second, her hands now resting upon his chest. Her eyes were lowered and her face flushed. But she was smiling. And oh God what a beautiful smile she had.

“And when the _little lamb_ came back?” she asked playfully, kissing him in between breaths for air.

Jacob had his large-hands encompassed around her back and waist, pulling her against him as he continued to kiss her slowly, slowly increasing the intensity in which she began to melt into his arms as she clung onto his shirt. 

“And when the _Lamb_ came back ...I knew I had to do whatever I had to do to protect her. I knew I could not let her slip out of my grasps again.”

Jacob lifted her chin up, once more his lips pressed to hers, biting her lower lip hungrily. The moment she opened her mouth even the slightest he plunged his tongue inside with a sense of urgency. He pushed against her, carefully guiding her until her back hit the closest wall as he tasted her sweetness against his tongue. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, exploring her back before accidentally brushing against the fresh _Sloth_ scar which instantly caused her to recoil at his touch and push him away. This action, seen as a defensive move, caused her two furry companions to begin snarling at the perpetrator as they jumped off the sofa they occupied.

Seed was caught off guard by this action, and now on guard considering the two beasts were ready to rip his throat out, to which Nayeli began to apologize, “I-I’m sorry..I just- It’s going to take me some time to adjust.”

“Don’t apologize little lamb.” If anything, he should be apologizing. Apologizing that his brother John had not already paid for what he had done. For all the pain he had subjugated her to. For coming into her life in the first place. Nayeli gently hushed the two beasts, urging them to go back to their spots before she he caught him off guard once more when she took his hand into hers. “I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.” she spoke softly, her eyes beckoning him to come with her, presumably upstairs.

With those hazel eyes, who was he to refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear because sometimes I forget to clarify, Jacob left the Project specifically to be with Nayeli :) Deserting his outposts and pulling out his forces was a gesture of affection.
> 
> Also, I wanted to clarify why I chose these particular Sins for Nayeli. _Wrath_ is self-explanatory. She's been wreaking havoc for the Seeds since she returned to Hope County both in terms of destruction and inner turmoil. _Gluttony_ I chose in terms of John seeing Nayeli placing her own concerns and interests over that of the well-being of others/highlighting how selfish Nayeli is being. I chose _Gluttony_ over _Greed_ because I see _Greed_ as being more artificial, relating to materialistic stuff which as **Part 1** of this series showcases, Nayeli is not in any way materialistic. Even when she moves to California and suddenly has all the money in the world, she never spends it on herself. When she does (to pay for school) it's so she's in a better position to help others. _Sloth_ showcases her lack of faith in the project and her perceived hostility towards Eden's Gate. _Lust_ , kinda obvious but just to elaborate: John sees Nayeli was being a temptress (having seen her previous interaction with Pratt after her arrival in Hope County) and sees her attempts at avoiding his interactions as playing hard to get.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob opens himself up entirely to the young deputy. Nayeli struggles to come to terms with what will happen following Joseph Seed's arrest and how Jacob will be affected by it. The wolf and the little lamb share one last night together on the eve of what is sure to be Nayel's final battle.

It was a surreal feeling being back in her childhood bedroom. Joseph had really outdone himself in terms of making this place feel like a home again in his failed attempt to bribe her, to lull her into a state of complacency. Still, he had kept his word about this being a safe zone. It had been almost three hours since they arrived here in the late afternoon with no Peggie interference.

Nayeli had spent the past hour or so curled up on the bed, Jacob laying beside her. Half the time was spent elaborating on the stories she used to tell him when he’d come to visit her in her mother’s shop, childhood stories about her and her brother Takoda, her time spent in California, her asshole of a father and the beauty of her mother, the failed engagement, her wanting to open a counseling center here in Hope County. The other half was her learning about his upbringing and his time in the military. The abusive father and neglectful mother, the foster homes, being put away in juvie for arson, as well as the moment of clarity he faced during his time in the military in regards to his friend Miller’s death. 

When Nayeli asked how Miller had died he simply replied that he did what he had to do to survive. What he had to do to see his brothers again. Nayeli didn’t need a colorful imagination to piece together what had happened so she let the matter be. 

They laid in silence for a few more moments, just staring at one another. Nayeli felt like she could get lost in his eyes, a shade of blue that almost had a green tint to it, like the color of the ocean in the tropics. She took in every dent, scar, and bump along his face as, from what she could assume, he took in every detail of her face as well. 

“Why did you come back little lamb?” he spoke just above a whisper, almost inconceivably soft, especially to be coming from such a gruff looking man.

It was the same question he had posed to her during their reunion in the cemetery. She gave him a generic response at the time. _It’s a long story_. 

“Two reasons I suppose.” she muttered, raising her hand to brush against the beard hair along his chin. “I never accepted that my mother would just-” she paused. She broke her gaze for a second, closing her eyes. When she reopened them, Jacob was still staring at her, this time with a hint of guilt. “-I just never believed she would go like that. Not without some kind of goodbye.”

There was a moment of silence for the woman who sacrificed everything for her daughter. Jacob didn’t have to say anything. Nayeli could tell by the look on his face, no matter how hard he attempted to hide it, he was sorry for her death and his involvement in it. The fact that he was getting so bad at hiding his emotion just showed how easy it was for him to drop his defenses around her.

“And the second reason?” he questioned. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. I just-I felt like I needed to come back. In California, I just always felt that something was missing. I had no purpose being there. So, I came back. Still have no idea what my purpose is, but at this point I’m pretty sure I am the anti-christ or something according to the rest of Eden’s Gate...” she mused.

Jacob watched her intensely as she spoke, leaning on every word she spoke like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever heard. She didn’t know it at that moment, but he was smitten.

Jacob encompassed her face with one of his hands, his blue eyes melting into her hazel ones. “You know, everything I did, I did for my brothers...I had no other purpose but to survive to protect them. To die for them. For Joseph.” He paused, afraid she’d retaliate in some way, as if he was trying to justify everything he did. “I couldn’t give two shits if I died. I’m Joseph’s lamb. His sacrifice if he needed me to be. I did whatever needed to be done.” He paused again, giving her a moment to respond.

When she only responded with a sympathetic gaze, he continued, speaking with a hint of apprehension, “Had I known I’d feel the way I feel for you now, I’d take it all back in an instant.” 

She blinked a few times, almost confounded by his statement. “...How you feel for...me?”

Jacob pulled her close, their lips gracing each other, “Despite my best efforts not to, I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Nayeli opened her mouth to speak but he took the opportunity to smash his lips onto hers, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her close. Jacob’s touch had the magnificent ability to make her body feel like jello as she melted into his arms. The reality of the situation was setting in though, one she wasn’t sure she was ready to face. Nayeli abruptly pushed him away as she sat up in the bed. Jacob was quick to sit up next to her. Even just sitting in the bed, is figure toward over her as he reached out concerned.

“Nayeli-”

“I-I think I’m going to take a quick shower.” 

The young deputy, easily crawled over Jacob’s lap as she removed herself from the bed, quickly disappearing behind the ensuite washroom door. 

Joseph and his goons had done a great job of restoring the house in a short matter of time but her hopes were not high in terms of actual plumbing. _At this point though, a cold shower is better than nothing_ , Nayeli thought as she turned the shower handle, fully expecting a rush of cold water but was surprised when a warm stream came spewing from the shower head. This was the closest she had felt to, well, feeling home. Feeling some sort of normalcy. 

She carefully removed her clothes, the slashes made by John still fresh and tender as she stepped into the shower. She stood there quietly, letting the water pour over her, washing away the grime that had accumulated over the course of weeks, months. It would all come to an end soon though. She hoped. Nayeli glanced down, her hand gently caressing the bruises surrounding her inner thighs before they began to trail to other areas on her body where John had left his mark. 

She began sobbing, unable to hold it back any longer. For months she put up a facade that she was some sort of leader, the one who would bring an end to Eden’s Gate, like it had been her purpose. But in reality, she had been beaten down, used and broken apart from the inside out, pieces of her taken that she would never get back. To add icing to the cake, she had three deaths to tally up in addition to her mother as an indirect result of the cult trying to get to her. The Marshall. Rachel. Whitehorse.

_And now I have to contend with the fact that Jacob Seed is in love with me._. 

This had to be the ultimate cosmic joke. Though indirect, he had taken part in her mother’s murder. He had conditioned her to snap at the simple sound of her once beloved song. He subjugated Pratt to who knows what kind of psychological torture and conditioning to where he could barely function. Yet, she knew her own feelings for him were beyond that of lust. The sad reality of it was she was falling in love with him too.

_What kind of life could you expect to have with him though?_ The moment this Eden’s Gate shit was over, Jacob and his brothers would either be bound in police custody, doomed to a life in prison or doomed to be buried six-feet-under. She continued to cry, imagining an impossible future with the man who had caused her so much pain and grief yet had protected her at every possible time he could. This was a man who was willing to die for his brothers and yet, admittedly so, would have walked out of this house to do who knows what to John for laying his hands on her.

Her sobbing garnered the attention of the eldest Seed, signaled by the bathroom door creaking open. She didn’t say anything as the curtains to the shower were pulled aside, her entire backside exposed to him as he gazed at her, concerned. 

“Nayeli.” he stated.

She sniveled, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him. He began to remove his clothing, stepping into the shower, closing the curtain behind him as he stood silently at Nayeli’s back. The heat from his body overshadowed the heat from the water that poured down her body, causing her body to ache for his touch. As he continued to stand there, she realized that he was waiting for permission, the “okay” to allow their flesh to touch, a quality and trait John lacked. Though hesitant, Nayeli nodded and faced back toward the wall. 

Unlike their previous encounter in the forest, his touch was incredibly gentle, scooping her hair to one side allowing him access to her neck without interference. His calloused hands grasped her shoulders as he pressed himself against her, his lips gracing her shoulder blade as they worked upward along her neck. Nayeli let out an audible gasp, tilting her head back to rest against him as he began alternating between sucking at different areas of her neck and showering her in kisses. 

His hands slid downward, one grasped around the front her waist and over her stomach as the other slid between her thighs. Nayeli clenched up, her thighs tightening against one another as an instinctive defense mechanism. Jacob took note, whispering in her ear as his fingers paused. 

“I won’t hurt you little lamb. You tell me what you want...”

Nayeli was breathing heavily, feeling his lower region harden against her back, enticing her like it had in the forest. But was she ready for this so soon after everything that had happened? There was only one way to find out. 

“Go ahead.” She uttered, and without a moment's hesitation, his fingers danced along her clit, gently circling and rubbing. Nayeli whimpered at his touch, easing into it as the hand around her waist raised up encompassing her breasts, fondling and pinching at whichever nipple was easiest to access. 

His fingers began to move faster, flicking against her. Nayeli lowered one hand to push against the one that was making her wet with every passing second, rubbing her harder and faster, followed by a more audible moan. Her other hand was pressed against the shower wall, surrendering her body to the wolf. Jacob’s hot breath trickled down her neck as he continued to pick up the pace, causing her thighs to tighten as she began to squirm as he promptly slipped a finger inside her, followed by a second one, slowly thrusting in and out before, as before, he began to pick up the pace. The deputy couldn’t help but whimper as she began to thrust herself onto him, syncing in unison with the movement of his fingers. Jacob continued to kiss her neck hungrily, now leaving little bit marks as he tasted her skin.

The more Nayeli began to squirm and the more the sounds of her elation began to fill the small room, his movements became hastier before he finally withdrew his hand and turned her around, a low growl signifying his hunger for her. He lowered himself a kneeling position withdrawing his other hand and placing them between her thighs, spreading her apart. He glanced up at her, once again looking for permission. 

This was a complete 180 from the Jacob she had known weeks prior who would have taken her without a second thought. But she knew this was his way of giving her back some control, some autonomy that John had stolen from her. That the cult had taken from her. His way of showing his affection. His love.

Nayeli’s breath was already heavy, yearning for him, and with a simple nod, he began to devour her. His mouth encompassed her entirely as his tongue danced in and out of her, taking in her sweet wetness like it was a gift from the Gods. Nayeli whimpered, her hips trembling but his hands kept her locked in place, his tongue now flicking away rapidly at her clit, causing her to jerk around and cry out in pleasure before he made his way inside her, his tongue exploring every bit of her, not wanting to miss a single beat. Nayeli grasped the back of his head pushing him into her as she continued to squirm, his tongue movement becoming more rapid and intense like his life depended on it, having been starved for too long without the taste of her. 

“Oh Jacob...” she purred, and instant like the flick of a light switch, Jacob was standing, his hands under her buttocks as he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall of the shower her legs wrapped around him. He had no issue holding her up one-handedly as he reached down between them, shifting his cock until it eased into her. He let out a grunt and with ease slipped inside her, a low growl escaping from him as Nayeli gasped, once again, taken aback by his girth and length. Nayeli’s body bobbed up and down against him, her hands at first grasping at the wall behind her before wrapping themselves around his neck for better leverage. 

They continued on for a few more minutes before he paused, allowing Nayeli to take a breath. Without any hitch, and with Nayeli still penetrated and wrapped around him, he carefully exited the shower and restroom, entering the bedroom in which he lowered her on the bed, picking up where they had left off. 

Their hungry lips collided as he continued to slick in and out, her wetness spilling out over him causing his thrusts to become more glided. It was a little longer before his pace became more rapid and hard, his lips breaking apart from hers as he nestled his face into her neck, small whimpers and gasps of breath escaping her with every thrust. Her hands reached around his back, her nails clawing at him with each push inside her. It was hard to tell where one body ended and the other’s began as they became ensnared in each other’s grasp. Eventually, Jacob with Nayeli’s arms still wrapped around him, rolled over, pulling her on top of him.

Nayeli did not skip a beat as she began rotating her hips against him, his hands placed firmly on her hips as he gazed up at her, mouth agape, amazed by her tightness as she squeezed herself around him with each re-entry. The lamb began to whine with pleasure as his strokes became slower, but combined with harder thrusts of his hips as she pushed herself into him. The more she audibly voiced her pleasure through whimpers and groans, the wider the smile on his face became before his mouth became ajar, his thrusts once again picking up the pace as he walked the line between continuing or climaxing right there. He reached one hand between her thighs once more, dancing along her already sensitive area as she began to pant. 

“Fuck.” she gasped as she placed her hands on his chest leaning over him as she grinded against him, barely able to contain herself any longer. When Nayeli reached her orgasm, Jacob finished with a howl a few moments later, releasing himself inside her, some of it dripping down her thighs the bed as she fell beside him onto the bed. Nayeli lay there sprawled out and panting as he reached over and pulled her close to him, cradling her in his arms, a mixture of water, sweat and other bodily fluids glistening off their skin. 

They laid in silence for quite some time, leading Nayeli to believe he had suddenly fallen asleep seeing as how his eyes were shut and his breathing becoming steady, so when he spoke up it came as a surprise.

“He won’t give up without a fight. You know that, right?” He spoke, referring to The Father. His eyes were now open as he glanced at her. Nayeli simply nodded. She didn’t imagine this ending any other way. 

“Are you going to arrest me when it’s all said and done?” He asked. 

Nayeli looked at him, knowing he knew the answer already. Nayeli simply nodded again, knowing that after tomorrow, she would probably never see him again. Once everything settled down, the state would probably whisk him away to some penitentiary in God knows where. But she didn’t want to think about that right now. She didn’t want to think about how many people were going to die in this final confrontation. She didn’t want to think about Jacob wasting away alone in a prison cell. She didn’t want to think of the horrors she has faced within the last couple months. She just wanted to think of this moment, right here, right now as he moved to wrap his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head gently as she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck as he proceeded to stroke her hair back. 

“I love you.” She muttered against his skin, to which he pulled her closer, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much notes regarding the story but I thought it'd be fun to share some songs that I consider to be part of the Jacob x Nayeli playlist :D I played most if not all of these while writing any scene between Nay and Jacob, particularly this chapter:
> 
> [L2R: Song title - Artist Name]: Sacrilege - Yeah Yeah Yeahs, I Can't Go On Without You - Kaleo, My Body is A Cage - Arcade Fire, Personal Jesus - Johnny Cash version, Oh Darlin' What Have I Done - White Buffalo, One Way or Another - Until the Ribbon Breaks, Dope - Beware of Darkness, You Don't Own Me - Lesley Gore, Girl You'll Be A Woman Soon - Urge Overkill, Come Away to the Water - Maroon 5, The Way I Do - Bishop Briggs, Like A Stone - Audioslave, Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) - Nancy Sinatra


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nayeli and Jacob consider what their lives will be like once The Project at Eden's Gate is no more. Before Nayeli can face The Father, she must overcome one final confrontation with her mother's murderer. The deputy must contend with the possibility of losing another person that she loves.

Time was slowly ticking away inside the Lamb residence. It was almost surreal in nature, knowing that in a few hours, Jacob’s beloved lamb would be marching off to confront Joseph with the rest of her forces, and from there, his and her fate would be both unknown variables. Would she be able to return to a normal life after everything was done? 

If Nayeli was nervous about the impending confrontation she didn’t let it show. The past few hours had consisted of a copious amount of lovemaking, cuddling, and sharing their dreams, pretty much talking about whatever topic came up. Sleep was a burden they wanted nothing to do with, seeing as their time together was running short. Yet, in those early morning hours, Nayeli found herself waking out of a deep sleep, curled up beside the sleeping giant beside her. Despite trying not to make too much of a commotion, she leaned over him and kissed him on his scarred cheek before shuffling her way off the bed. 

She proceeded down the stairs to retrieve her supply bag for a fresh set of clothes and her radio. The sound of her descent down the stairs peaked Boomer’s and Peach’s attention as they seemed to give her a judgemental look for leaving them down here this entire time.

“I’m sorry guys.” she smiled sheepishly as she opened the front door to allow them outside, in which they immediately darted out to get some fresh air. After slipping into her clothes, she turned on the radio, already being bombarded by an incoming radio signal. The voice was unmistakable: grumpy, concerned, and just touch of cursing.

“Goddamnit kid, where the hell are you? That Seed asshole better not have done something to ya’. Pick up your radio.” Dutch blurted. 

“I’m alright Dutch. And he didn’t do anything. We sort of just lost track of time.” she lousily explained.

There was radio silence, but she could almost feel an aneurysm forming inside of him as he repeated her words back to her, “Lost track of time? We ain’t got time to lose kid! Joseph’s called all his forces back to the compound, the last line of defense it looks like, or they’re getting ready for something big. If we’re going to move, it has to be soon.” 

Nayeli sighed, her mind drifting to the sleeping soldier upstairs. How simple everything seemed just a few hours ago. “Got it. Where are you now? Has everyone been relocated to the bunkers already?” 

“Just about. We got a two-handfuls of fighters ready to march onto that compound once you give the word. I’ll be running surveillance from my bunker in case anything changes that we should be aware of. And don’t worry- I already know what you’re thinking, your inner circle is safe in the bunkers. I know losing Whitehorse was quite the blow so I made sure you wouldn’t lose anymore.”

The deputy sighed in relief, “You read my mind Dutch. Thank you for everything. Just have the fighters ready, and if you can, send a transport out to my old residence to come retrieve Jacob and the little fangs. Best to probably take them to the northern bunker. I’ll send word when I’m ready to move in on the compound.”

“You got it kid. Transport should be there within the hour. Dutch out.”

As Nayeli placed her radio down, two large arms snuck around her, pulling her back into Jacob’s chest as his head lowered to her shoulder, his lips gracing her skin as he moved toward her neck, sending chills down her body as he teased her, his lips barely brushing against her skin.

“Good morning little lamb.” he grinned before finally giving in and kissing her neck.

“You have really got to come up with a different nickname for me.” she giggled as his lips trailed up her neck, now tracing along her jawline. She fought very hard keep her composure as she squeezed her legs together, trying to conceal the excitement he was already enticing inside her.

“Mmmmmm...no.” He smiled as she turned her head to him, their lips meeting for a quick peck before he removed his hands from around her. She took one of his hands into her own, gazing down at the floor.

“There’s a resistance transport coming to take Boomer, Peaches and you to your bunker. I’ll meet you there once everything has settled, and then-”

“And then the government comes to pick me up to lock me away and I’ll never see you again.” he spoke sarcastically.

Nayeli huffed as she looked up at him, “Jacob-”

“What’s stopping you from walking away from all this right now?” Jacob suddenly got down on one knee, grasping both of Nayeli’s hands into her own. Nayeli’s face flushed as she looked down at him. His eyes alone told a million tales; tales of abuse and loss. These were the eyes of someone who sacrificed everything and received nothing in return. “The Project is on its last legs because of us both. Let the toy soldiers take on what remains. You and I, we can leave all this behind. Drop everything and never look back.” In that moment, Nayeli could see the warmth in his eyes that she had only seen maybe a handful of times before. This was a man with a newfound purpose.

Nayeli entertained the idea. The body count and number of missing people in the county were so astronomical that who would notice if the two of them simply went MIA. They would just be another statistic to government officials when they finally arrived on the scene. But a life on the run? She had the money in her bank account to do so, but constantly looking over their backs and never being able to settle anywhere. That was not a life. That was just surviving.

“I wish it was that easy.” 

She knew Jacob was intelligent enough to know that sort of life was impossible, but it was better than the alternative. He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head against her stomach with one of her hands running through his hair as the other rested gently on his back. Eventually, he rose to his feet, kissing her once more.

Jacob sighed, “So, I guess I’ll get my stuff together.”

Nayeli nodded before a sudden realization came upon her, a worried look falling upon her face. Jacob took notice, “What’s the matter?”

The deputy glanced at the open door, “Boomer and Peaches are never gone this long.”

Without another word she grabbed her radio, bow, and quiver and started out the door. Jacob, having dressed and strapped himself with his usual sidearm followed after her. The surrounding area around the Lamb residence was mostly flatland, a mixture of long grass and dirt but there were patches of dense forestry areas not too far off. Jacob and Nayeli started off their search in the area near the front of the house and then worked their way toward the back of the house and then further out. Jacob took the lead as he searched the ground for any signs of prints or broken branches that the two furry companions could have stepped on.

“They definitely came in this direction, see how the dirt is kicked up here and there, they may have caught scent of something to chase.”

“Looks like the trail disappears right at the treeline.” Nayeli pointed.

As they approached the area where the tracks disappeared, they heard a gunshot followed by a high pitched whine far off in the distance. Nayeli’s head perked up, a look of worry cascading over her face. “Boomer! Peaches!” she yelled as she took off running in the direction of the sound.

“Nayeli wait!” Jacob shouted as he chased after her. Jacob may have been the soldier but Nayeli’s tiny stature gave her an advantage in terms of speed as she left him in the dust. The whining continued as she drew close to what appeared to be a clearing amongst the dense trees where she could clearly see a lump of one full-grown cougar laying on the ground whining as Boomer licked away at the blood coming out of what appeared to be a bullet wound in her hind leg’s thigh. 

Nayeli dropped her gear to the ground as she knelt beside the cougar, unsure what to do. Jacob appeared beside her, immediately removing his out layer 82nd Airborne fatigues, easily ripping a piece off to use as a makeshift bandage to wrap around the cougar’s wound. “It looks like it punctured her bicep femoris but as long as we keep the bleeding under control she should be okay-”

“Well, brother you’re full of surprises. A traitor and now a veterinarian? How will you surprise me next?” 

Nayeli’s blood ran cold as she glanced at Jacob whose face was instantaneously filled with a stone-cold expression before shifting to clear rage at the sound of the deceptively charming voice. Beside them, Boomer growled ferociously, standing over his furry companion in a defensive stance. Both Nayeli and Jacob stood as they turned to the sound of the voice. John stood a few meters from them, a shit-eating smile on his face as he held a raised glock at them. 

“Weapons on the ground Jacob or your little Native whore goes first.”

Jacob scoffed, “You would really piss off Joseph just like that? You know he wants her alive at all costs.” he spoke trying to call off John’s bluff. John cocked his head quizzically, “Alive, but nothing about in one piece.”  
Nayeli watched as Jacob flinched at Johns rhetoric, his body tensing as he tried to control the anger building up. 

“Considering what you’ve already done to her, I wouldn’t put it past you.” Jacob knelt down to the ground, one hand raised as he removed his gun from his holster placing it on the ground.

John grimaced “Nuh uh, I know you have more than that.” Jacob growled, reaching behind his belt and taking out a large hunting knife before standing back up as John approached them. “So why’d you do it brother? Why did you betray your own family? Joseph has been worried sick and here you are peachy keen.” John’s gun was about two feet from Jacob’s chest, his full attention on his older brother. Nayeli began to inch away slowly as Jacob continued to taunt the younger man.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. I don’t even know who you are anymore.” Jacob scowled, “It’s over John. Eden’s Gate is going to be nothing but a news story on the 5 o'clock news after today. So you might as well just turn around, and get as far away from here in your little airplane as you can.”

John cocked his head again, smiling, as he raised the hilt of his glock and smashed it into Jacob’s face. Jacob staggered a bit but remained standing, blood immediately streaming down his face from his nose. Jacob spat some blood off to the side, hands still raised, “I know you can hit harder than that John.” he smirked as he glanced to Nayeli who was slowly grouching to grab her quiver full of arrows.

Jacob knew he was riding John’s patience as John went to aim the gun at him once more, “I won’t hesitate to execute a traitor.” John hissed, “Joseph isn’t here to protect you.” 

“Yeah, well he’s not here to protect you either.” Nayeli sneered. 

John turned to face his 9’o’clock, as a crouched Nayeli, with an arrow in hand, jabbed the arrowhead into the back of his knee. John cried out, for a moment letting his guard down. Jacob seized the moment to lunge forward, tackling his younger brother, his hands wrestling with John’s as they both struggled for the gun in John’s hand. John fired off the gun once, panicking, the stray bullet hitting a nearby tree. Jacob freed one hand to form a fist as he socked John in the head, briefly loosening John’s grip but not enough to deter him as he continued to fire off round after round. The two brothers rummaged around on the ground as Nayeli watched.

As much as she wanted to drive an arrow through John’s ugly-mug, she was scared that she’d make things worse if she were to interfere. Nayeli scrambled back to Peaches’ side instead as the cougar struggled to stand. Boomer was encouraging her as he nudged her with his nose while Nayeli attempted to lift the overgrown house cat to her feet. She had to get these two out of here before John decided to put them down permanently. 

“Come on baby girl, you can do it.”

Peaches whined as she got on all fours, Boomer running circles frantically around her, barking, _Come one let's go_. Nayeli glanced towards the direction of Jacob and John. Jacob seemed to have gained the upper hand with John pinned between himself and the ground as he continued to pummel him with punches directed at the face. John’s body was limp, having dropped the gun, his face a bloody mess. With Peaches limping behind her, and Boomer an anxious mess, she placed a hand on Jacob’s shoulder.

“Jacob, come on, he’s not worth the effort.”

The eldest Seed continued on another jab to John’s face. “I told you-” _And another_. “I’d kill any man who touched you…”

“Jacob Seed.” Nayeli was half Jacob’s size but that did not stop her from trying to pull him off John’s limp form. “Believe me, I want to see him suffer for every single thing he’s done…” _Murdering my mother, torturing Hudson, violating my body…_ , Nayeli could go on about the atrocities John’s committed, but there’s been so much bloodshed already, _How will killing him make us any better?_

To Nayeli’s astonishment, Jacob willingly allowed her to pull him off, though he sort of grunted and staggered a bit as he stood up straight, “Jacob?” Nayeli asked concerned as she came around to is front side. She gasped, multiple pools of blood forming underneath his shirt. Jacob placed a hand over one of them, seeing Nayeli’s concern. “Just a flesh wound.” he tried to assure her, but one step forward and he nearly came toppling down.

“No-no, Jacob, come on, the transport will be here soon. We’ll get you help.” Nayeli wrapped one of Jacob’s arms around her neck as they began to stagger back to the Lamb residence. The made it past the treeline, shuffling as fast as they could to the rendezvous. Nayeli struggled to keep Jacob’s large frame up, his own strength dwindling before he collapsed to the ground. “Jacob!”  
Nayeli fell to his side, applying pressure to one of the bullet holes as she scrambled for her radio. “This is Deputy Nayeli Lamb in need of immediate medical assistance. Unable to make it to the rendezvous point. Just south of the rear of the house. 1 klick maybe less.”

A voice came over the radio just a moment later, “Roger that Deputy. Transport ETA is less than ten.”

Behind them, Boomer began to bark incessantly, Nayeli turned her head to peak over, her eyes widening. Behind them, the bloody mess that was John staggered towards them, having grabbed Jacob’s knife, both Boomer and Peaches growled cautiously. 

“We’re not done here.” a bloody-wry smile creeping on his face. Boomer, unable to contain himself any more, launched himself at John, biting down the arm holding the knife, “You filthy mutt! Get off” John yelled as he attempted to shake the dog off. 

With John distracted, Nayeli grabbed another arrow from her quiver, dashing towards him. John inevitably shookBoomer off, kicking him with such force the Australian Shepard yelped, skidding a few feet away, lying motionless. Peaches cried out to him, limping towards him. As John turned his attention back to his human counterparts, Nayeli brought her fist up underneath his jaw, a sickening crack as bones collided erupting as John’s head flew back. He grasped his jaw and began to swing wildly at Nayeli with the knife. “You just don’t know when to quit do you, savage?”

Nayeli, though just about the same size as John was a lot more nimble, and easily dodged most of his strikes. When she saw an opening, she dug the arrow into John’s side, just under his rib cage. John yelled, slashing at her once more, this time getting the left side of her face. Nayeli stumbled back, her hand reaching up to her cheek, feeling the warm slick blood oozing out. 

“You know, I really thought we had a connection. I tried to see you as The Father did.” he taunted her. “But now after all the trouble you’ve caused...Sister Faith’s demise, turning our own brother against us...running this Project into the ground...if we shouldn’t have just strung you up beside your mother-”

John could barely utter the last syllable of _mother_ before Nayeli dove into him, knocking him to the ground, screaming. Grabbing another arrow as she sat on top of him, she thrusted her arm to send the arrowhead on into his jugular but paused at the last possible second. John, seeing her moment of hesitation, began to laugh.

“That’s right. Become Wrath. Let it fill your body and consume your soul…” John did his best to sit up, wheezing from his other injuries and with the weight of Nayeli on top of him, “...because in the end, you’ll still be empty.”

Nayeli stared down at him, fury pouring out of her being. She could end him right here. She had stopped Jacob in the forest but what was stopping her now. This monster had murdered her mother. He tortured and rape Hudson, as well as herself. Nayeli glanced around her: Boomer was finally moving, attempting to stand as Peaches still limping leaned over him. Jacob however...Jacob wasn’t moving. Nayeli looked back down to John, egging her on with his eyes, _do it_. 

Nayeli moved the arrow away from John’s throat, standing over him as he stared at her. She smirked, “I won’t give you the satisfaction.” Nayeli placed her arrow back into her quiver, whistling for both Peaches and Boomer. Nayeli ran back to Jacob’s side, lifting one of his arms around her as she used all her strength to hoist him up. Her body was shaking under the weight but she managed. Boomer appeared on the opposite side of her, pulling at Jacob’s shirt in an attempt to drag him along. 

“Nayeli! You know there’s no escaping it. The world is on the brink. The collapse is upon us. We can save you.” he pleaded.

Nayeli peeked over Jacob’s shoulder; John was still lying on the ground, struggling to keep himself up on his elbows. “There’s only one thing I know for sure John.”

He looked at her quizzically. Nayeli’s smirked had disappeared, replaced with a sarcastic look, “I know for sure that my cougar is looking pretty hungry.”

John looked puzzled at first, but then he glanced to his left, a very angry looking cougar staring right back at him. Nayeli looked back ahead, slowly inching back towards the house, trying to tune out the sound of John’s yelling.

“Nayeli! Nayeli, you can’t do this! Call this beast off!”

John’s cries turned frantic as Peaches roared, the cries turning into some sort of gurgling sound that Nayeli would like to burn from her memory altogether. As they drew closer to the house, she spotted the Resistance transport in the distance, heading towards them. Unable to support Jacob’s weight any longer, Nayeli dropped to the ground, Jacob rolling onto his back as he fell. He coughed slightly, followed by a wheeze as he tried to open his eyes.

“Little Lamb…”

Nayeli’s heart began to race, knowing time was not on their side at this moment. “Hey, hey stay with me. Jacob. Please.” Nayeli’s voice became shrill. Jacob raised a hand to her bloodied cheek, stroking it gently, not wanting to harm her anymore. He smirked, “Only you…” he began to sing, his eyes shut again. Nayeli’s heart dropped, feeling tense as he began to sing along to _that song_. God must be on her side today since she wasn’t immediately sent into a bloody rage. 

“Jacob. Please, stay awake.”

He continued to smile, “Only you can make this change in me...for it’s true, you are my destiny…” 

The next few moments occurred in a blur. The transport had pulled up beside them, two Resistance members jumping out. Nayeli began to give them orders, each one grabbing a part of Jacob as they attempted to lift Jacob off the ground. He took hold of Nayeli’s hand as they began to carry him to the van, Nayeli walking beside him. 

“When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do…” This man just wouldn’t quit, even in the face of death. Nayeli didn’t know whether to sob or laugh.

“Jacob I swear to God-” she spoke trying to hold back tears. 

“...You're my dream come true, my one and only you…” he continued to smirk.

Jacob’s hand went limp as the two Resistance members loaded him into the van, his eyes closing once more, his chest just barely noticeably rising. Boomer jumped into the back of the van with him, whining as he nudged his nose against Jacob’s face. Peaches was not far behind, her mouth bloodied from her meal as she jumped into the back of the van.

“Please watch over him.” she spoke to her two furry companions. Painfully, she shut the van’s doors, banging her hand against it, signaling for the Resistance members to haul ass. Nayeli knew the odds of Jacob surviving the drive back to the bunker were a million to one. Still, she had to have faith. Yet, she couldn’t help but fall to her knees as she watched the transport drive away, tears streaming down her face. Clutching her fists, she turned her head to the sky, and began to scream, scaring away the birds who had settled in along the rooftop of her house.

Faith was dead. John was dead. Jacob was as good as dead.

_My Jacob…_

There was one Seed left. The orchestrator. The madman. The Father.

Nayeli stood, attempting to regain her composure, her heart filled with a renewed purpose. It was time to go back to where this all began. 

_Let’s not keep him waiting any longer_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from Jacob's possible demise, the deputy struggles to find the strength to finish this Holy War. Nayeli's actions prompt a final confrontation with The Father. The Lamb opens the seventh seal. God grants Nayeli a new family.

_Here she comes dressed in white_  
_Her mouth is filled with flames_  
_Her skin is black, her fingers trace_  
_The diamonds in her veins_

_Here she comes down from the sun_  
_To wash this country clean_  
_Comes down for us, down from the dust_  
_To murder what remains_

_Here she comes now dressed in red_  
_To heal this ruined race_  
_I know somewhere, where there's a god_  
_He's lying at her feet_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nayeli sat quietly in the pick-up truck she had commandeered from a Peggie patrol, having stolen it just outside Joseph's designated _Cease Fire Zone_. Her gaze was fixated on the front gates to Joseph Seed's compound. From the looks of it, the Resistance was already way ahead of her, the sounds of shouting and gunfire ringing through her ears. Her hands gripped the steering wheel like her life depended on it, fear coursing through her as she tried taking deep breaths. 

Despite knowing she needed to have a clear head, the entire way here, all she could think about was Jacob. With the amount of blood he lost, combined with the time it would be before he received any medical assistance for his bullet wounds made his chances of survival astronomically low. She wasn't even sure if they had made it to the bunker yet or not.  
The thought that she had may have to bury another person that she loved was one she could not fathom. She would not know his fate until after she contended with Joseph. 

Nayeli exited her vehicle, a pistol strapped to her thighs and her bow and quiver ready to go. She approached the gates cautiously, picking off any stragglers that were fleeing towards the open gates as she spotted the rest of her forces pushing through. At the head of the front line, she spotted Eli, taking on what appeared to be Joseph's Chosen at the front. Nayeli was no use all the way back where she stood but she could not get a clear hit. Nayeli dashed for the nearest low-rise building, grabbing onto the edge of the roof and pulling herself upward to get a tactical view.

The Chosen formed a line of defense around the church in which she knew Joseph Seed was hiding, protected by its walls. The Chosen were mowing down those on the front, Eli having ducked for cover, was spared, fortunately. 

"Eli!" Nayeli shouted. The Whitetail's leader looked up to her direction as she mentioned to the Chosen. If she could just break their wall of defense and get to Joseph, this would all be over. "Cover me!" she yelled again, holding her breath as she leaped to the next building over. She could hear Eli shouting to the other Whitetails to continue firing, slowly pick away at Joseph’s defenses. Perched on the rooftop, she picked off the distracted Chosen who were unsure which way to look as the Whitetails approached from all directions, backing them to the entrance of the church.

Once she saw a gap in Joseph’s defenses, Nayeli took action. She jumped down from the rooftop, rolling across the ground, drawing her bow as she came to a kneeling position, taking down the closest Chosen to her, and proceeded to take another arrow from her quiver and jabbed it into the knee of another as she moved to stand. Chaos continued to erupt behind her as she approached the Church doors, chills running across her skin. 

Holstering her bow, she drew her pistol, and pushed one of the doors open. The rest of the compound seemed too busy lost in its own chaos as the lamb approached the self-proclaimed Shepard. He standing right where he had been when she and the others had come to arrest him so long ago, though he was faced the other way.

“It’s over Joseph.” she huffed, her breath barely catching up with her. He turned around slowly. He was, for some reason, shirtless, even in the face of danger, wearing his signature aviators as he gazed at her with a look of sadness and disappointment. Joseph was, unsettlingly calm as she held the gun to his head. His hands were raised, completely defenseless.

“Forgive them Father...they know not what they do…” he whispered to himself as Nayeli stared back at him.

“What have you done to my family?” he inquired. At this point, Nayeli was shaking. She wanted so badly to just pull the trigger, end this right now. As she stared back at him though, she saw the eyes of a man who too, had lost everything in just a matter of days. With a rasped breath, she replied, “They’re gone. Faith...John…” Nayeli paused, her throat tightening, “...Jacob...I don’t think he’ll make it through the night…”

Joseph’s eyes widened and then shut, his eyebrows furrowing as his face scrunched up, signs of a person about to burst into tears. When he didn’t, his face returned to its lax state.

“...And when the Lamb broke the fifth seal, and I saw under the altar of souls of the Martyrs, slain because of the word of God…-”

“Oh cut the bullshit Joseph.” she hissed. “You brainwashed them. You used them. Your own brothers. And Rachel? She was just a girl! How many people had to die for this prophecy of yours?”

“Are you not guilty of the same crime deputy?” he retorted. “Your friends have been taken and tortured and it’s your fault. Countless people have been killed and it’s your fault.” He stepped forward, pressing his head to the barrel of the gun. His next words were just a hair above a whisper, but it made her tremble, “The world is on fire and it’s your fault.”

He tilted his head a bit, trying to examine her expression. Her eyes were still puffy from crying earlier, and there were dark circles under her eyes that were now a permanent fixture of her complexion. She was tired of this fight. Of all the losses. He could see that, so he appeased to her once more.

“When you first came here, I gave you the choice to walk away. You chose not to. In the face of God I am making you that offer one last time...put down your gun...take your friends. You leave me my flock, and you go in peace.”

Nayeli bit her lower lip, her finger just barely gracing the trigger as she pushed the gun against his forehead, enough to probably leave an indent. 

“You and your family took everything from me.” she whimpered, her strength slowly fading. Sokanon. Whitehorse. Essentially the last ten years of her life. Her ability to feel safe. Pratt’s trust in her. Jacob.

She applied a little more pressure to the trigger, one sudden jerk and boom. She was so close. So close to being finished... 

“God is watching.” Joseph murmured as he closed his eyes, conceding to whatever action she would take next. 

The word _Wrath_ crossed her mind. Maybe John was right. Maybe just for this moment, she should let it consume her… _Just pull the trigger_.

An eternity later, Nayeli lowered her pistol, placing it back to his holster as she reached for the cuffs dangling from her belt. Joseph sighed either in relief or disappointment, she couldn’t tell as she lowered his hands, cuffing them.

“Joseph Seed you are under arrest.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through the church doors was like an out of body experience. As soon as the Peggie’s saw their Father bound in cuffs, and seeing as how they were outnumbered, they dropped their weapons, hands raised. Eli approached Nayeli and Joseph as his Whitetails took the others into custody, walking with them as she headed toward her vehicle left at the front of the compound.

“Shit, I don’t believe my eyes…” Eli spoke bewildered.

“I honestly don’t either.” Nayeli smiled as she pushed Joseph ahead of her. Annoyingly enough, he had begun muttering more scripture.

“When the lamb opened the seventh seal...there was silence in Heaven...and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets…” Nayeli tuned him out as best she could as they continued to walk.

When they reached the truck, Nayeli opened the door, allowing Joseph to get into the back seat. She kept the door open just to lean against it for a moment, her body finally coming to terms that at last, she could rest.

“I’m going to take him back to the jail for now. You think the others will be able to get a radio call out to Missoula now that the Peggie’s can’t interfere?” Nayeli asked Eli.

“I reckon so. May take a day or two but I’m sure-” Eli’s voice was cut off as a murder of crows flew right past them. Nayeli cautiously watched them, her heart suddenly dropping. _What are they trying to get away from?_

Joseph’s voice had become gradually louder as he continued his scripture, his eyes closed in complacency, “...and I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels...go your ways...and pour from the vials, the wrath of God upon the Earth.”

The flash of light came first, blinding the deputy for less than a second followed by a boom. The explosion was almost so silent at first that when the first blast wave finally hit them, it nearly knocked Nayeli and Eli off their feet. Looking to the distance, all of Nayeli’s worst fears came to fruition, the Mushroom cloud taking up a quarter of her total line of sight. 

“Nayeli get in the car! Drive!” Eli shouted as he shut the back door, literally shoving Nayeli into the driver’s seat. “Eli come with me!” she shouted.

“No time! I’ve got to get my people out of here. Go!” Eli slammed the driver door shut, not giving Nayeli any time to retort. Nayeli glanced to the rearview mirror; Joseph was calm as could be, now humming what she could only discern as _Amazing Grace_. She slammed her foot into the gas pedal, revving the truck's engine to life as they took off. Not too soon after, her radio began to blow up, a frantic Dutch coming in loud and clear.

“Holy shit kid are you seeing this? You’ve got to get here to the bunker now!”

_This isn’t happening. This isn’t fucking happening_. 

Nayeli couldn’t even think clearly. All she could focus on was the fire engulfing her surroundings as she continued to drive, frantically dodging animals running across her path and any fallen trees as she continued down the road towards Dutch’s bunker. Nayeli kept glancing back at Joseph in the rearview mirror. Her stomach had sunk to a new low as he looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled.

When Nayeli’s eyes went back to the road she slammed on the breaks, the sight of a large tree falling down in their path. She could not slam the breaks fast enough however as the hood of the truck went crashing into the trunk of the tree. Nayeli felt the top half of her body whip forward in a quick motion, slamming her head against the steering wheel.

Anything after that was just the feeling of emptiness. Floating in a sea of darkness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throbbing pain radiating from her head woke Nayeli from whatever sleep she had found herself in. Her back ached, waking in a sitting, hunched position for what must’ve been some time since it hurt this much. Her eyes fluttered open, her sight a bit hazy but she could see that she was in a room. As she moved to stand, she fell back onto her bottom. This moment her eyes opened all the way, alert as she realized that she had been bound with handcuffs to an all too familiar bed frame. 

It was only a second later she noticed the body. _Dutch…_ Blood encircled his head on the floor, like a bloody halo. There was no movement in his chest of which that she could see. The sudden spasm of radio white noise garnered her attention. She looked up, frozen in place as a figure stood with their back towards her standing in front of where the radio sat.

Nayeli sat, both in awe and horror before beginning to thrash about. She screamed in frustration as she futilely tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs. Joseph seemed unfazed by her ruckus and moved to turn the radio off. 

“You know what this means?” His voice was so soft it was almost sinister as he spoke. “It means the politicians have been silenced. It means the corporations have been erased.” He rotated his body to face her, “It means the world has been cleansed by God's righteous fire.” He began to approach her, kneeling down before her. Nayeli’s face felt hot, shaking in pure rage as she glanced at him and then back to Dutch’s corpse. When Joseph placed a hand on her lap, she huddled up her legs to her chest. Joseph took no offense, seemingly too wrapped up in his own monologue. “...But most of all it means I was right. The collapse has come. The world as we know it is over. I waited so long. I waited so long for the prophecy that God whispered into my ear to be fulfilled.”

Joseph’s hands extended towards Nayeli’s, who had little choice but tense up as he encompassed hers with his own. “The collapse has come. The world as we know it is over. I waited so long. I waited so long for the prophecy that God whispered into my ear to be fulfilled. I prepared my family for this moment. And you took them from me.” His grip around her hands intensified, his face contorting into a scowl. Nayeli remained silent the entire time, still barely processing her situation. _This had to be some bliss side effect...a hallucination…._ but his grip over her hands was all too real. 

“I should kill you for what you have done.” he growled through his teeth. Nayeli stared him straight on, shaking, but refusing to let him scare her, even if he did have the upper hand. His face softened quickly, and his grip became less intense. Like a flick of a light switch, his voice returned to a soft tone, almost loving in nature. “But you’re all I have left now. You’re my family.” 

“I would rather die than ever be a part of your family.” Nayeli hissed. Joseph’s face took on a hurt expression as Nayeli spoke again, “Your _family_ stole mine away from me. You might as well just kill me now seeing as you’re so efficient at it.” she said nodding to Dutch’s body. _Another tally on an ever-growing list of casualties,_ she thought. She wanted to mourn for him, but at this point, she had no more tears left to give. She was just so tired. So tired of wishing that this nightmare would just end.

“God has set us on this path for a reason.” Joseph tried to comfort her, once against resting a hand on her, “We were meant to be here together. And when the world is ready to be born anew we will step into the light.” He moved his hand upward, cupping her face in his hand. Nayeli’s breathing became heavy as she held back her tears. She jumped slightly as the ground above them shook, signaling further explosions taking place. Her thoughts raced frantically. Who among her friends was alive or dead on the surface? Most of them had already been in the bunkers they took from Eden’s Gate but what about Eli and those who stayed at the county jail.

Joseph, continuously unfazed leaned back into a chair that was sitting behind him, “I am your father and you are my child and together we will march to Eden's gate.” Another explosion rocked the room. Whether it really was the end of the world or not, she knew one thing for sure: she was already dead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_And we'll walk freely through the mountains and the trees_  
_And we'll breathe deep again where the air is pure and clean_  
_And we will drink freely from the milk of our revenge_  
_And we will break down the prison gates that keep you in_

_So please show no pity as we come up from the ground_  
_And please remember as you kill us and cut us down_  
_That time will not wash clean the bloody face of history_  
_And someone will breathe here again and they will hate you for what you leave_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Song lyrics are from the song "Destroyer" by the Angels of Light band which also inspired the name of this particular work._ **
> 
> This is it for this work! I am so grateful to everyone who gave it a chance! I will say that I am already working on Part 4 of the Nayeli Lamb series but I do not have a time frame for when I'll actually be uploading it here. Just know I'm already half way done with the first chapter :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you again from both me and my beautiful dep Nayeli for your support. <3


End file.
